


Plunnies

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Multiple Crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plunny (Short for plot bunny): A mythological creature known for inspiring story tellers, writers, and in some cases artists; a minor form of Muse. They are devious little beings also known for wreaking havoc upon their unsuspecting prey. (Drabble collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of The Plunnies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens in my brain... on a daily basis. It's also the reason why I can never finish anything with in a decent time frame. I just thought I'd share with you all. I'll also be posting various drabble fics here too. =3 (I'm secretly hoping to inspire people to write more of what ever pairings I post on here... simple because I neeeeeeeed more stuff to read)

Itoma sighed as he turned the key on the dead bolt to his home, after a long day of work he was eager to just lay down and relax. Tiredly shuffling through the doorway he placed his bag upon a small stand next to the door as he closed the door and locked the dead bolt.

Rubbing his eye gently and then pulling his long highlighted, brown hair back, he walked into his living room. When he opened his eye fully he focused his gaze on what appeared to be a mass of purple fur racing around his living room. Rubbing his eyes again he focused more, his green eyes filling with terror as he took in the sight. A small purple rabbit in a small green skirt and sailor uniform top, was racing for its life around the living room, a pink jewel dangling from from its neck as it ran for its ever loving life.

Chasing the soul female rabbit was a herd of other purple rabbits, each clothed in its own little costume and carrying an object that signified the story that it wanted to continue or create.

“What is going on here,” Itoma shouted, every one of the purple furred rabbits stopped dead in its tracks and turned to look at him. The herd of rabbits looked from him the jewel toting rabbit, said rabbit didn't miss a beat and ran towards Itoma as fast as its little legs could carry it.

When he caught the little rabbit against his chest he looked down at it questioningly, it had a small pink collar around its neck, with a tag that read “Kagome and the Jewel of Four Souls.” He groaned, he remembered these vile creatures, they made it a habit to show up in his home now and then and they wreaked havoc and mayhem upon him each time.

That's when he noticed, all the other plunnies were wearing blue collars, they were boys.

“No...”

They took a hop forward...

“Noooooooo...” He spoke slowly.

They hopped forward again...

“FUCK YOU!” and with that Itoma turned and ran to the kitchen, figuring if he could get Kagome Plunny into a defensible space like a cabinet he could beat the others away with a broom.

He panicked a bit inside his head, hearing the soft stampede of their little paws beating against the floor as they gave chase. Once inside the kitchen he threw open a cabinet, paying no mind to what seemed to be an overly stuffed box of Cherios, he placed Kagome plunny inside and quickly slammed the cabinet shut, putting his back against it as he faced the herd of plunnies.

Silence fell over the kitchen as he stared them down, they had stopped mere feet from him, some of them climbing upon the counter to stare directly into his eyes. It was quiet for seemed to be hours, as Itoma tentatively opened a drawer to his right and pulled out a stainless steel spatula, brandishing it like a weapon, mentally preparing for what was about to happen.

Until he heard, what sounded like the rattling of something upon wood... behind him. Followed by a small squeak of terror.

It was then he remembered the overly stuffed box of Cherios. With a curse he turned and opened the cabinet, and inside the breakfast cereal was scattered every where, and Kagome plunny was backed into a corner by what appeared to be a rabbit in a suit of metal.

“NO! Bad Ironman plunny!” He reached in and grabbed the iron clad rabbit and tossed it out, before closing the cabinet behind himself again. He glared at the herd of rabbits holding the spatula in a threatening manner as three plunnies stepped forth. One held a red, white, and blue shield, another dragged a large hammer behind it and wore a winged helm, and the third was the Ironman plunny.

The stare down continued for a while longer before a second female plunny walked up Itoma on the counter, it was dressed in classic miko garb and had two soul skimmers drifting about it.

“AH! Kikyo plunny! Help me!?” Itoma pleaded.

The female rabbit chuckled softly before sitting down to enjoy the show, waving her paw to have her soul skimmers retrieve a cracker for her to nibble on.

Looking back to the herd of males he watched as Ironman plunny and Captain Plunny stepped back, as the Plunny with the hammer stepped forward, quickly followed by another plunny carrying a large sword that had a red stone with a cat's eye in the guard.

Electricity began to crackle in the air as Thor plunny began to swing the hammer in circle above its head, causing it to float up into the air, as the second plunny drew its sword making a series of squeaks causing the blade to grow.

“No.. Don't you dare,” Once he finished speaking, both plunnies swung their weapons forward causing electricity to arc through the air wildly, the lightning crashed wildly against the stove, blew picture frames off the walls, and caused the microwave to explode.

Once the electricity finished destroying his home it finally made it's way to Itoma.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” he shouted, as it coursed through his body and left him a smoking heap on the floor. The plunnies then pushed him out of the way and opened the cabinet, forcing the chase to continue through the house as the Kagome plunny raced out of the small compartment.

All Itoma could do was groan from his place on the floor, Kikyo plunny calmly patting his cheek, showing her sympathy as she watched her sister plunny be chased about the house again, destroying various objects and electronics as the herd of male plunnies chased her.


	2. Lion-O (2011)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itoma glared at the small rabbit with the sword, it was cuddling Kagome plunny in his lap as he typed away. He stopped for a second to see if Lion-O plunny had noticed, he then found the end of the sword at his neck. 
> 
> "Fine! I'll keep writing," He grumbled, fingers clicking away at the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lion-O/Kagome
> 
> Thundercats(2011)/Inuyasha

Lion-O purred like a kitten as he rested atop his chosen female, her soft smooth body pressed against his furred chest. She caused him to moan as she shifted slightly causing his still hard length to throb inside her tight sheath.

“You gotta stop... or you'll be having a litter of kittens before the night is over,” He groaned hotly into her ear, as he inhaled the sweet feminine scent of her long black hair. He could practically hear the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Then can we at least roll over, your heavy,” She moaned back, pushing against his muscled chest, before giving a surprised squeak when he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over holding her tight against his chest.

“As you wish my lady,” he laughed lightly, as his hands slid down to grasp their blanket and pull it over their bodies, before his hands went back down to rest upon her bottom, squeezing the toned ass cheeks lightly.

“Thank you, My handsome king,” She smiled down at him, her soft blue eyes, gazing down into his teal colored ones.

He was filled with joy when he had found her, his one and only, the only girl in the world for him. Cheetara had chosen his brother, and Pumyra had betrayed them, but Kagome, his soft, warm, inviting Kagome. Would always stand by his side.

They still had some work ahead of them, they had one more stone to find and an ultimate evil to slay, but that was alright. So long as Kagome stood by him, forever and always.

 


	3. Tygus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itoma was sweating bullets; Tygus plunny had a gun pointed directly at his forehead, with Kagome plunny sleeping peacefully next to it. 
> 
> "I. Hate. You." Itoma grumbled, his tired fingers still working the keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tygus/Kagome
> 
> Thundercats(2011)/Inuyasha

Tygus ran with ever ounce of strength he had, the other animals were still rioting, even though Mumm-Ra's ship was on a crash course for earth, he had to ensure her safety above all else. She had been a gift from the Everling, a personal slave from a planet they had conquered some time ago. She was the reason he remained loyal to Mumm-Ra, the reason he'd destroy thousands.

Although a slave, he came to love her. Her inherently compassionate demeanor, gentle touch, and soft bell like voice drew him to her. They maintained the outlook of master and slave as a means for survival, for if Mumm-Ra had learned of his affection for her, the tyrannical being would have had her killed, for no other reason to harm him emotionally, to kill him inside.

The ship lurched as it began to enter Third Earth's atmosphere, causing him to slam against the wall.

“Damn it... I will not, lose her,” He growled, before letting loose a deep bellowing roar and racing down the hall way again, slamming the controls on the wall so the door that led to his quarters opened.

“KAGOME!” He shouted, ripping off mechanical sight on his right eye, his eyes wide as they darted around the room.

“Over here!” He heard her voice, relief instantly flooding through him, he looked over to where she sat, huddled in a corner with several children she had pulled out of the riot. Two kittens both tigers and a young pup from the jackals.

Racing over to her he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly, his lips claiming hers in a rough desperate kiss. “Are you hurt? Is everything okay?” he asked hurriedly, checking her over quickly, finding nothing wrong he placed his hands on her shoulders, his golden amber eyes boring into her blue ones.

“I'm fine.. but we need to find a better place... the ship is falling out of orbit,” She spoke giving the children a worried look.

“Everything will be fine,” Tygus stated as she cupped the side of his face, her hand petting his side burn, her face filled with worry, of course it was never for her self, only for the three young ones she had rescued and for him. Always worried for him... some times.. he really didn't feel like he deserved her concern.

“Everything. Will. Be. Fine,” He spoke even slower this time his voice laced with certainty, as the structure of the ship began to shake around them. When the worry left her face he saw only her absolute trust in him, another thing he felt he didn't deserve.

“Then... what are we waiting for,” Kagome spoke, turning to the children she picked up the smaller of the two tigers and instructed the other two to hold hands as she grabbed the free hand of the jackal.

“Lets get going then,” Tygus watched her interact the children calming the three of them with ease, he couldn't wait till this was all over with, and he could continue to lead the tiger clan, he couldn't wait to see her heavy with his heir. “And.. Kagome, I love you,” He kissed her cheek before leading them out of his quarters and to the shuttle bay, the rioters were all panicing to worried for their own lives to care about Tygus leading Kagome and three children to safety....

 

 


	4. Captain America (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were engaged and Steve being a honorable man from a decade long past, chose to wait till their marriage to consummate their relationship. But she unknowingly tempts him at every turn...
> 
> Heavily inspired by a fic from Whispering Kage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Captain America Plunny sat atop Itoma's head, pointing at the screen and squeaking with authority.
> 
> “You honestly think I'm going to take that out?” Itoma looked up at the purple colored rodent with a tired expression.
> 
> The rabbit glared at him.
> 
> “I don't care if you think its to risque its not coming out,” The fanfic writer continued his task, reaching down and patting Kagome plunny who sat in his lap, nibbling on a cracker.
> 
> Captain America plunny huffed angrily.
> 
> “Prude,” Itoma huffed back.

“JARVIS.. I need you to turn off surveillance in the training room and lock the doors,” Steve Rogers groaned as he pushed the priestess in his arms against the wall.

“Steve... we can't.. what if Tony forces JARVIS to open the door, or hacks the sureillance.. or or...,” Kagome moaned softly in worry, as his hands parted her white haori, his lips coming down upon her and silencing any further protests.

She did this to him, with out even thinking or meaning to. Kagome made him hot and needy for her touch, as if he was some hormonal teenager. The sight of her chest heaving with exhaustion after their training matches, her full pink lips begging to be claimed, the innocent gaze of her warm blue eyes. Every time he found himself thinking deeply, of all the sinful things he wished to do to her, keeping her tied to his bed, worshiping her like a goddess. The thought of her soft lips wrapped tightly around his...

No.. he couldn't do this, he held more respect for her then this, he loved her. As her fiance, he spent every waking moment with her, and these thoughts only continued to build. He wanted her so badly, to claim her like an animal in heat, make her his forever.

“Kagome... you... you've no idea of what you do to me. Just looking at you, smelling your wonderful scent, being in the same room as you, makes me like this,” He guided her hand to his groin, where the spandex of his suit was stretched tightly around his erection. She gasped, her hand tentatively exploring his rigid length, “You make me into a depraved animal, with nothing more then a look.”

She lightly stroked him through the tight fabric, her eyes alight with wonder, her name passing through his lips in a strangled groan.

“Then we need to do something about this,” She looked up at him, a determined look to her eyes as she kissed him hotly, before slowly sliding down his body.

Once she reached her knees she leaned forward and kissed the tented portion of his suit.

“Ah.. no! Kagome, that's not something.... you don't,” Steve struggled with the words, his gaze boring down upon her, need and love for this woman filling him to the brim, he felt about ready to explode from it.

She slowly unstrapped his belt and tossed it aside. Kagome turned her own gaze up at him, a deep hunger set in them, hunger for him as she yanked his pants down freeing his member.

“It's alright.. its the least I can do for you, Steve... to keep you happy, until the honeymoon,” She spoke with a coy smile, then leaned forward, her soft lips opened wide....

Captain America threw his head back and let out a deep rumbling moan, one of his “darkest” fantasies had just been fulfilled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Captain America Plunny was behind the laptop on the desk, his head hidden under his shield in embarrassment, before Kagome Plunny hopped up on the desk and stuck her nose under the shield and nuzzled her nose against his cutely.
> 
> There was a flash in the room and then Itoma hooked his camera up to his computer. “This is the cutest thing ever... and its going on facebook...”
> 
> Neither Plunny paid him any mind as they continued to nuzzle under the small shield.


	5. Panthro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge upon Grune had cost him a lot... but he still had more then he needed to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sitting on the desk next to Itoma's laptop, was a large purple rabbit. Its front legs were mechanical and it had a scare over it's right eye. Sitting on its back was a napping Kagome plunny. It stared at Itoma with a bored gaze.
> 
> Itoma stared back at the large plunny. 
> 
> “Alright I'll write.. but only because the two of you are adorable.” And with that he began clicking away at the keys of his laptop.

Panthro growled loudly in the back of the Thundertank, they were on the way to the berbil village, for one reason and one reason only.

His arms were gone, cut off just below his shoulders by the portal to the astral plane, when he had made sure Grune would be lost in there forever.

He didn't like this, at all, not only was he not comfortable with Tygra driving the Thundertank for extended periods of time, he was most certainly not comfortable riding in the back. The only consolation was that his female was back here with him.

With soft lovely black fur and a long flowing raven colored mane, she was the perfect image of what a Thunderan beauty should be. Though it killed him to be unable to hold her, he was happy that she understood what he did. She was pissed beyond belief, but she understood his need for vengeance.

And now she was scratching his chin, oooh he loved it when she did that, or when she rubbed his chest.

“Kagome...” He rumbled lowly, as he began to purr, leaning forward a bit to nuzzle the feminine feline in his lap.

“You do realize,” she continued to pet and scratch him lightly, “that I'm never going to ever let you do something so stupid again, and if you do do something like this again, I will hurt you, for making me worry.”

Panthro kissed her cheek. “Do you promise?”

She giggled and patted his cheek, “when we stop for tonight I'll give you a taste of what's in store,” She looked at his missing arms, “and from the looks of it.. you wont be able to stop me.”

Panthro's mind instantly began to wander, images of his kind compassionate mate cracking a whip made him instantly hard.... he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Itoma smiled and turned the screen to the two rabbits, Kagome Plunny still asleep on Panthro bunny's back.
> 
> “How's that?” He asked sheepishly.
> 
> Panthro Plunny looked to the screen, its eyes trailing over the words before it leveled a stare at Itoma again, a stare the clearly stated, “Are you serious?”
> 
> “What? What's wrong with it,” Itoma went to inspect his work....
> 
> Panthro Plunny sighed.


	6. Quicksilver (Johnathan Quick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through some weird combination of Magic and wormholes.. she had ended up on Hawk Haven.. and she couldn't complain. At least she had a handsome knight in silver armor to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Itoma busted open a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass smiling happily at the newest addition to the plunnies who lived in his house. Quicksilver plunny, from the Silverhawks, most of his body was made of metal and silver the only real parts of him left were his brain, heart, face and right front leg. He was made for deep space travel.
> 
> Itoma had one problem with him though, he has lasers armed all over his body. Itoma purposely ignored his still burning wall, where the initials JQKH where seared into the wall surrounded by hearts.
> 
> “You're a little bastard... but you're cute,” He laughed, trying so hard not to cry while Kagome Plunny marveled over Quicksilver plunnies shining silver body. His house wouldn't last long if more of these violet rabbits showed up.

Kagome lounged about the Hawk Haven, waiting patiently for the Silver Hawks to return from their latest mission. She hated not being able to fight, she truly did. But she wasn't made for battles in the midst of space, she was still completely human, but that would change soon. Her new body was being transported from Earth at this very moment. Which made her infinitely happy. 

No longer would she have to wait for one of the Silverhawks enemies to get brave enough to enter Hawk Haven to fight, no longer would they be able to taunt her from their space craft, and no longer would she have to worry about dieing of old age while her beloved Johnathan Quick would live on with out her. She had no problem sacrificing her mortal body, of any chance of having a child, of living a life fighting evil, because she wouldn't be alone in this. She would always be with her handsome Quicksilver.

“Kagome,” Commander Stargazer's voice echoed through her quarters from the speaker in the wall, “the Silverhawks have returned, they're down in the hanger.”

Kagome didn't even need to be told twice, she was out of her room and flying down the hall way faster then a shooting star.

|<3|

Quicksilver climbed out of his section of the Mirage, they had had a rather tiring battle with Molecular. And even his mechanized body seemed tired and sore, he actually wanted to sit down and rest for once in his cyborg life.

“Johnathan!”

His eyes went wide, hearing his name echo through the hangar, he scanned the hangar with his blue eyes before he was barreled over from behind and ended up in a tangle of limbs upon the floor. The back of his head clanged against the floor and he had to blink a few times before his vision correct itself.

There laying against his chest was a brightly smiling Kagome, in her hands was a bottle of silver polish.

“Kagome... have you been waiting for me this entire time?” he hugged her gently, being wary of his superior strength.

“Well what else do I have to do around here, Stargazer won't let me touch anything and the rest of you were on assignment,” She grumbled lightly, breathing on his chest to fog it up before wiping it clean with her sleeve to see her reflection.

“I'm sorry I always have to leave you behind,” He kissed her forehead, the fingers of his real hand entwining with hers.

“It's okay... now lets go get you polished, I like seeing you all nice and shiny,” Kagome sat up on her knees, straddling his waist.

Quicksilver chuckled, sitting up to kiss her chin, “I like it when you polish my body,” he smiled devilishly, even though he no longer had the physical parts to have intercourse with her, his brain was hooked up to the rest of his body to feel pleasurable stimulation when outside of combat, he merely had to think to turn it on. That and his smooth polished fingers elicited delightful mewls and moans from his Kagome.

“I love when you let me polish this glorious metal body,” She happily looked over his form, ready to make it shine with a new polish, “And I have some wonderful news for you.”

Kagome leaned over to whisper into audio receptors (I can't think of anything better to call them) built into his skull. “My own silver body is on its way...”

Johnathan Quick shouted loudly with enthusiasm, hugging her as tightly as he could with out hurting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: (actual note btw) So when I was little this was one of the first shows I was introduced to , I was introduced to this before ThunderCats and this show is the reason I love space-themed shows, such as Star Trek or Star Wars or hell Stargate SG-1, Atlantis and what not. 
> 
> I love these characters and they produce a major challenge for romance writers like my self. The character's are mostly machine with human minds, and they don't really talk about it on the show, but I think of things such as phantom pains, pains people get from limbs they've had removed or lost. And I think, they don't have like 90% of their bodies.. how do they not keel over in pain when their brains are like “WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL MY LIMBS AND ORGANS!” So I think.. maybe their minds are linked with their mechanical bodies in the sense that they feel as if their in their normal bodies? Well anyways the show raises a lot of questions that, for a fanfic author like my self, can easily take some serious artistic licenses with. And I actually really want to see more of this pairing... a lot more... so here's hoping I get some inspiration flowing for others who have seen this show as well. XD


	7. Claudus (2011)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt it was wrong, to want someone so much younger then himself. But nothing would stop him from winning her heart... except maybe himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plunny that sat before him now was a large one, it was garbed in royal attire and had a vibrant red mane as if it were a lion, it rivaled Panthro Plunny in size.
> 
> “And you are....?” Itoma asked cautiously.
> 
> The purple rabbit grabbed a pencil and scribbled on a piece of paper. Itoma read the name Claudus off the paper and tossed it aside. “So I guess you want a drabble to huh?”
> 
> Claudus plunny huffed loudly and nodded its head, reaching over and pulling Kagome plunny close to it to cuddle the younger rabbit.
> 
> “As you wish, your majesty...” And with that he went to retrieve his laptop, praising the heavens above that this plunny was well mannered.

Claudus smacked his forehead with his free hand, the other carrying a small bundle of flowers. He couldn't believe that he was "robbing the cradle" as his friend Panthro had put it. Yes the woman he was interested in was most certainly of age to be accepting a mate, but he was old enough to be her father.

But he could never seem to get her out of his mind. When ever he tried to think of his loving late wife, raven hair and blue eyes came mind instead. His wife would always hold a place in his heart, but he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with Kagome. Her bell like laughter and her firm but loving hand with the children, the audacity she had to openly disagree with him as to how to raise his children. As their nanny she felt she had a say and at first it had infuriated him.

Now? Now, he purposely disagreed with her just to see her fume; it excited him to see her tail lash behind her in irritation. It pleased him greatly when she "worked him over" to see it from her point of view. She'd rub his tense shoulders and whisper in his ear about how what ever they arguing about would be best for Lion-O and Tygra.

So like a cub now he stood before the door to her quarters, flowers in hand so he could ask to court her. Granted he should be asking her mother who managed the kitchen in the castle. But he wanted to ask her directly first, because her thoughts always mattered to him.

So with a deep breath he knocked on the door.

He heard her call saying she was on her way. Claudus suddenly felt nervous. He could hear the soft pads of her feet as she moved closer and closer....

"hello?" Kagome opened her door, frowning when she found no one was there. She looked around the hallway, seeing a table that normally had vase upon it was missing the vase, and the floor had a small trail of water leading to the vase which sat in front of her doorway. The flowers that normally filled the ceramic container were gone replaced by an assortment of wild flowers.

She smiled and picked the vase up looking around again for her would be suitor.

"Thank you!" She hollered to no one in particular, before turning back into her room and closing the door.

Mean while just down the hallway and around the corner Claudus was beating his head against the wall lightly.

"You know Dad, it helps if you actually wait at the door till she answers it."

Claudus looked down at his eldest, Tygra, with a frown.

"Shouldn't you be training with Panthro?" he growled, causing the younger feline to flee, his laughter filling the hallway.

Tygra was right though. He's a lion. Being brave is something he is supposed to be to a fault. Which meant, he was going to need more wildflowers.


	8. Logan (Wolverine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had smelled different, sweet like candy, all day long... and of course he picked the most inopportune time to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plunny sitting in his lap looked particularly vicious, wearing a brown and tan costume, it growled lowly.
> 
> “I'm not gonna write anything if you keep growling like that,” Itoma spoke, petting Kagome plunny who sat next to his laptop.
> 
> Suddenly there was a distinct “shingk” sound as he felt three adamantium claws enter his leg. Itoma squeeked, biting his lower lip as the pain shot up his leg, Kagome plunny tilted her head curiously at him.
> 
> “I'm writing.. I'M WRITING,” he cried, the blades leaving his leg as he began to type, “Can... can I get a band-aid?”
> 
> Wolverine Plunny growled loudly.

“You're ovulating.”

And there it was, elephant in the room. Everyone at the dining table turn and looked at Kagome and Logan who sat at the opposite end from Proffessor X.

“Yes, Logan, just lay it out there.. for everyone to hear,” Kagome's brow ticked as she continued to cut into her steak.

Wolverine had noticed the tell, he knew she was irritated now, he had not meant to upset her, but he had been smelling a rather sweet smell from her all day, and as if it called to him instinctually he felt himself slowly losing it. The grip on his sanity slowly going, he knew none of the other males with perhaps the exception of Hank could smell her unusually sweeter then normal scent, and something in the back of his mind was telling him that they all wanted her, wanted to take her from him.

He had been trying to figure out why she smelled sweeter all day, the smell was familiar, but from the other women in the mansion it never drew his attention, never aroused him. It hadn't been until just now when he had figured it out completely.

“Look, I was just trying to figure out why you smell, and I just figured it out,” He spoke, as if it wasn't a big deal he had just told everyone in the mansion she was ready to conceive. He then casually took a bite of his own steak.

Kagome stared down at the table, her brow ticking more with irritation. Piotr “Colossus” who sat next to her shifted his chair and plate further from her, before resuming his meal.

“So I smell now,” She spoke slowly, her tone filled with warning.

Logan didn't pick up on it as he resumed his meal, now that he knew what he was dealing with he had his instincts completely under wraps, so he failed to notice her growing anger.

“Yeah a bit different then usual,” He commented.

“So I always smell,” Kagome had yet to avert her gaze from her plate.

“Well of course you always smell, it would be weird if ya didn't,” Logan replied, scooping up a fork full of mash potatoes. Kurt giggled from down the table before giving a small groan of pain when Kitty elbowed him.

With a deep breath, Kagome calmly set her utensils down as she threw her thoughts at the Professor.

“Logan and I are going to go have a chat in the kitchen... I suggest keeping the children out, tell them to leave their plates on the table when they are done, I'll do them later.” With that she stood from her place at the table and grabbed Logan by the ear, eliciting a strangled yelp from the man as she pulled him out of his chair and to the kitchen.

“Just don't break anything, and keep the volume down,” Professor X's voice echoed in her head.

“Kagome what the hell are you doing?” Logan growled as the entered the kitchen and she released his ear.

“You have five seconds to tell me I smell pretty damn good before I go Fuedal Era on your-”

He cut her off with a rough kiss.

“Of course you smell good.. you always smell good,” He growled huskily into her ear, pushing her back into the fridge door. Now that they were alone and her anger apparent to him, he took a deep whif of her scent straight from her luscious locks, her sweeter scent was tinged with spice from her anger, making him hard and ready to please her inside his blue denim jeans. 

Her hands slowly snaked up under his shirt in response, her fingers threading through short dark curls that covered his chest. Being this close to him, she felt aroused, her anger fading slightly but aroused. Her head became foggy as his masculine woodsy scent washed over her.

“Logan... you're making me...” She whispered breathlessly into his ear, causing him to growl lowly in his throat in appreciation. Kagome could feel her self becoming wet for him, as he began to grind his hips against her, his arousal evident when it brushed roughly against her core through their clothes. 

“I'm gonna make you mine... “ The darker, more animal side of his personality was coming through, “Gonna get you... pregnant.”

Kagome shivered at what he whispered into her ear, filled with such certainty and promise. She knew she should do the responsible thing... she should stop this. What kind of example would she be setting for the younger girls in the mansion. But he was so hot, it was like he was radiating heat from his entire body, making her hot and bothered in return. She knew this wasn't the logical part of his brain talking, it was his more primal side coming through. 

She heard a pop and zip. 

Kagome looked down, sometime during her thoughts she had ripped open his pants, his large erection now stood straight up at her in attention, the enlarged tip was moist to the touch as her thumb glided over it.

“Skirt up. Panties off,” He growled roughly in her ear, as his hard length throbbed in her hand.

She didn't need to be told twice, in an instant her panties were around her ankles and she had guided Logan's rough calloused hand to her heated core.

“So hot.. so ready, for me,” Logan kissed Kagome's neck, pulling her hair to the side as he lightly nipped her soft flesh, two fingers sinking inside her wet folds, causing her to moan. He liked it when she moaned, it let him know that she liked this, she liked what he did to her. He felt a masculine pride building in his chest at the thought.

Kagome moaned throatily in his ear as he began to pump his digits inside her, curling them slightly with each stroke inside her petting that her inner walls. 

“Logan... so good,” she practically mewled.

He grinned against her neck, he loved being able to do this to her. He loved that she was responding to him in such a way, what he loved even more was knowing he would never allow another male to know the hot wet folds of her sex, he would kill them out right if they even tried to approach her.

“Mine,” Logan growled into her ear, “Understand?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes.. all yours Logan,” Kagome moaned as she kissed his neck and chin before finding his lips, her hands coming up and petting his sideburns. 

“Always mine,” He growled against her lips as he removed his hand, lifting her light green skirt, he positioned him self at her entrance. The large head of his organ pressed tight against her folds as he began to push into her.

She was all his... never to belong to anyone else.


	9. Repton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had taken everything from her and she was determined to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma gave a worried look to Kagome plunny who sat on his shoulder.
> 
> “What is that...” He asked quietly, Kagome plunny returned his worried look and shrugged her little bunny shoulders.
> 
> Sitting before them was a small rabbit, but instead of fur it had leathery skin, as if it were a reptile, and it was covered in spiky armor.
> 
> It growled.
> 
> “Oh god,” Itoma instantly backed away and pulled a broom out of the nearby closet, aiming the brandishing the bristled end at the reptile-rabbit thing.

Kagome grunted as she was pushed back into the wall. The large reptilian male that had put her there gave a broad predatory grin, revealing his sharp teeth. Teeth that was made for tearing into flesh.

She was a Sky Knight, one who's squadron had been lost and their shield taken, as a result of this lizard's actions.

His name is Repton, he worked for the Cyclonians and ruled Terra Bogaton, he made it a hobby to destroy Sky Knight squadrons and claim their shields as a trophy to adorn the walls of his home.

Everyday she tried to reclaim her squads shield, in an attempt to honor her fallen comrades. And every time she failed. Repton never tried to take her life, though he had more then enough chances to do so, would simply defeat her in combat and send her packing.

It was as if he enjoyed fighting with her, watching her struggle, taunting her.

Repton's long forked tongue slipped forth from between his lips as he leaned closer to her. Kagome leaned her head back in response, turning to the side to face away from the appendage.

She stifled a groan of disgust as it slide along her cheek, she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her react to him.

“Feel free to try again tomorrow, Ka-go-me,” he hissed slowly into her ear, before he pulled back suddenly, allowing her to fall to the floor.

Her blue eyes brimmed with hatred as she looked up at him, two of his brother's walking over to help her to her feet gently, brushing her off respectfully.

“Esssscort the lady out, and make sure to replace the bow, arrows, and her dagger,” He spoke casually. He offered her new weapons every time, simply so he could enjoy the sound of each weapon breaking when they fought.

She grumbled lowly, taking the offered weapons, slinging the bow over her shoulder and placing the dagger in the empty sheath on her side, before the began to lead her out of the fortress, while she called over her shoulders.

“I'll be back, Repton!” She yelled. Kagome was nothing, if not determined.

Repton smiled toothily.

“I certainly hope sssso...”


	10. Garrosh Hellscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty in the Beast meets Warchief and the Priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma ran into the house, carrying a box. The contents of said box were rattling around violently.
> 
> Throwing open the door to the closet, he tossed the box in, before slamming the door shut.
> 
> “I'll get to you bastards later!” He yelled, before leaning against the door and sliding down to the floor.
> 
> Once on the floor he was surprised to find Kagome Plunny sitting before him, twitching her nose cutely. Behind her sat a large redish-brown plunny, decked in armor with what looked to be the tusks of some animal hooked over it's shoulder.
> 
> “Aren't you supposed to be purple like the rest of them,” Itoma asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the large rabbit.
> 
> The plunny growled in response, casting Itoma look of pure irritation.
> 
> “Don't you growl at me,” He spoke, flicking the plunny's nose.
> 
> This was a mistake.

Kagome sighed as she sat in her dimly lit room. More along the lines of a prison then a room, but she was choosing to remain positive, even though she had been here for over a year now.

Her captor? Garrosh Hellscream, current Warchief of the Horde.

He had found her one day, when she had wandered outside of Theramore to collect herbs. Garrosh had been checking in on the Horde's operations in Dustwallow March

She had been scared out of her mind when she first saw him. And who wouldn't have been? Seeing a huge muscular orc leap out of a tree, wielding a massive battle ax. It was a miracle she didn't faint out of fear right then and there.

And right when he was about to cleave her in two... he stopped. He looked at her funny, looking her over, his deep brown eyes wandering over her form. They sat in silence for a short while, Kagome not bothering to attempt to run, knowing a warrior like him could easily catch her, if not simply fling that huge ax and kill her. 

Then without a single word he grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her off kicking and screaming.

Since then, she has been living in secret in his private residence in Orgrimmar. Only a select staff of servants were aware of her existence and only a trusted few knew what she was and were allowed to enter her room.

She had been taught how to speak Orcish so she could communicate better, and it had only been a month before she was proficient enough in the rough language to be able to understand why Garrosh had brought her here. Why he constantly brought her gifts, which he had carved him self from the bones of vicious beasts, why he seemed so intent to be in her presence as often as possible, why he smelled her hair.

He wanted her as his life-mate. 

This was not in anyway what she had mentally prepared her self before. She was ready to be sacrificed to some deity, to be publicly executed, to be made into a slave. But life-mate? Seriously?!

Suddenly it had made sense why the few servants allowed to see her seemed to be so agitated by her presence, at first she had thought it was because she was human. But now she knew it was because their Warchief intended to marry her. As a human she lacked everything that made orc women attractive to their male counter-parts; strength, hunting skills, wild tempers. So the real question was why did he want her, why has he held her against her well for the past year and tried so hard to win her affections. Kagome, a member of the human race, which was opposed to that of the orcs.

His answer was that he didn't truly know either, just that his instincts pushed him to keep her close at all times, pushed him to be... gentle with her. Needless to say, gentle was a new concept for Garrosh at the time, but he caught on fast. It made sense to her why he would listen to his instincts, Orcs were known to be wild and untamed, they live life by taking it by the horns, and are inherently connected to the primal elements of the world.

Looking out her window down at the bustling orc city, she fingered the turquoise necklace that hung around her neck. It was the only gift he had given her that she had accepted, seeing as it didn't have a single splinter of bone in its entirety. Though she hated to be held prisoner, she had grown accustomed to being around Garrosh and the orcs, the servants were even beginning to warm up to her.

Hearing heavy foot falls she turned towards the door, knowing Garrosh was on his way for his nightly visit, mostly like carrying a gift of some kind to win her affections with.

When the heavy pelts that covered her doorway pulled apart she was pleased to know she was correct. In walked Garrosh devoid of his armor, wearing only his leggings and boots, and carrying a large horn in one hand. It looked like it had come from the head of a zhevra; zebra like animals which had a single straight horn that grew out from their skull.

He walked tall, with his strong square jaw held up in confidence, placing the horn on a small table as he approached her.

“Kagome,” His voice was deep and rough.

“Warchief,” She replied, looking back out the window.

He narrowed his eyes at her.  
“You are my intended, you will address me by my name, we have been over this millions of times” Garrosh stepped closer to her, tentatively grasping her chin to turn her gaze to him.

“And you are my captor, and I will not be familiar with someone who holds me against my will, we have been over that millions of times as well” Kagome retorted, giving a half hearted glare up at him. She was having a hard time being truly angry with him, he was doing everything he knew and everything in his power to win her over, which she thought was cute, but him keeping her against her will ruined the sentiment.

“Then what would you have me do? Release you?! Betray my instincts and allow you to leave me,” He growled harshly

“If you're so intent on keeping me why don't you, then you'd know for sure if I'd stay with you,” She growled back, as best she could.

He seemed to contemplate what she said before shrugging it off, “Enough.. I have not come here to argue with you,” He retrieved the horn from the table, “This is for you, the horn of the largest zhevra in the barrens.”

“I'm assuming you killed the poor beast,” She eyed the horn with a bored gaze, as she took the horn that was offered to her, before setting it on the window sill. 

“Of course, so that I might provide you with its meat,” Garrosh explained.

Kagome sighed, “I guess that's just the natural order of things.”

“Why is it always like this, there have been times when you've been warm, almost inviting. But most others you are like this, always intent to leave when I can be everything you need. I can protect you, provide for you, I can be gentle when you need me to be,” He asked, as softly as he could, reaching up and gently stroking her cheek with his large hand.

“Because, a year ago you stole a young woman from her home, taught her the way orcs live, and you expect her to marry you. The only honorable thing you've actually done is not force me too. I was to be a priestess in Theramore, I was supposed to make my life healing the wounded and caring for those around me, not kept hidden away in the home of the orc Warchief,” She spoke calmly, with a hint of underlying anger.

The Warchief's gaze hardened, before he turned away with a deep grunt of anger. “Perhaps I should force you to marry me, since you already think of me as nothing more then a kidnapper,” Garrosh growled.

“I think of you as more then a kidnapper, I think you try your hardest to lead your people, you're so focused on protecting them that you lash out against any potential threat, particularly the Alliance, I think there is plenty of honor inside you, but no where near enough trust. I think you need to take a chance, give me my freedom,” Kagome calmly demanded.

He turned back to her with a snarl, drawing close to her to look her straight in the eye. “I can not.. I can not trust that you will stay with me. I will tell you again, I am everything you need, just as you can be for me, if only you would accept my offer, become my life-mate.”  
“Tell me Warchief... am I everything you need? Or everything you want?” her voice was low, devoid of the joy he had heard in it the one time he had managed a gift she had liked, the turquoise necklace. That day he had seen a side of her he greatly enjoyed seeing, and would care to see again... the gift had reminded her of her parents, of her mother who had had one just like it, who had passed away during a siege from the ogre tribes from Dustwallow Marsh. He had seen her both happy and sad that day, and he did not care for the latter, it made him feel hollow inside.

“You are what I need, what I want, the one female who has ever caught my eye, the only one who has ever made me yearn for her touch,” He replied in a whisper. When he had given her the accessory that hung around her neck she had hugged him, it was the only time she had ever touched him, and it had started a fire inside him, on the inside he always burned for her touch from that moment on.

“Then give me my freedom, and trust that I won't leave you,” There it was, her ultimatum.

He growled and turned from her, grabbing the nearest object, the small table, and crushing the wood with his grip.

“Fine... you have your freedom, you may leave when ever you choose.”

After he had spoken there was a brief silence, and then he heard the soft pads of her feet moving through the room. The was a touch on his shoulder, it was small and warm, he looked over and saw the creamy pale flesh of her hand upon his shoulder, a stark contrast to the dark redish-brown hue of his skin.

“I choose to stay,” came the soft bell of her voice in his ear, before he felt her soft lips press against his cheek. He turned to her, surprise and shock evident all over his face as he looked upon her.

“You will stay,” He asked cautiously.

“Yes, Garrosh.” She said his name, not once since he had met her had she spoken his name, it felt so good to hear it upon her lips, it almost made him shiver.

He was suddenly excited, excited in a manner he hadn't been in a long time, he felt light, weightless. Like a child who had just received his first battle ax. In an instant he was tossing off his boots and beginning to pull off his leggings when she pulled back.

“Woah! Hold up there big guy!” Kagome yelled, averting her gaze as she pulled back from him.

Garrosh tossed her an incredulous look, his leggings already halfway down his legs revealing his loincloth. “We must consummate, if we are to be official life-mates!?”

She made a gesture to his person, “Okay one, you are very big and muscular.. you will break me if we do anything when you are... over eager.”

He looked at himself and then her. She had a point, unlike her he was broad and muscular built like a war machine, while she was soft, thin and curvy in all the right places; he could snap her like a twig.

“You are... correct,” He spoke, lightly annoyed, “But I will be gentle... and slow. I can control my self.”

“Good...” She spoke, stepping back and laying upon the bed, undoing the first few buttons of her blouse before patting the spot on the bed next to her. “Now that we've got that figured out.. hehe.. lets just take it nice and slow, we have all night.”

“I actually have a war meeting I must attend-”

Kagome cast him a bored look.

“We have all night,” He corrected, pulling his leggings back up around his waist before sitting next to her, slowly drawing her into his arms.

“We can just go nice and easy,” Kagome leaned forward and kissed his square chin, her hands resting on his broad shoulders.

“Nice and easy,” Garrosh repeated slowly, leaning down a bit to press his lips softly against hers.


	11. Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma eyed the plunny that sat before him. It seemed normal enough, it had the blue collar signifying it was a boy, and then that was it. He was just a large ball of purple fluff, Kagome plunny seemed to like him enough though, as he nudged a piece of lettuce to her with his nose. Happily sharing his meal with the smaller rabbit.
> 
> Being naturally cautious of the rabbit, especially after the last one. He still sported wounds from Gorrosh plunny.
> 
> “What's your deal?” He asked warrily. The male plunny gave him a blank look, before suddenly the rabbit was encased in a shiny organic metal, it twitched its nose.
> 
> “Alrighty then...” Itoma spoke picking up his laptop to begin some work, before some veggies were dropped in his lap. He looked down, his lap was covered in peas and carrots.
> 
> “Really?” He cast the metal culprit a tired look. The shiny rabbit looked between Itoma and Kagome, before giving Itoma a silent pleading look.
> 
> “Awww.. okay,” the fanfic author caved instantly seeing those big hopeful eyes.
> 
> (Okay so I have to say this, if I saw a full blown story, or a nice long one-shot, two-shot, three-shot, what ever, of this pairing I would squee and die a happy man.)
> 
> (Also who used to say peas and carrots instead of please and thank you when you were little?)

Summer.

The hottest season of the year.

Well unless you had Iceman keeping things cool.

Everyone in Xavier's institute, basked in the sun, resting comfortably next to the pool as the sun beat down on them. Bobby being nice enough to use his powers to keep the temperature down to a tolerable level by tossing a few balls of ice into the air now and then, causing them to exploded into snowflakes.

Kagome was among the girls resting in the large lawn chairs under the sun, with Kitty and Ororro on either side of her as the sun bathed as well.

In the pool the boys played and splashed about, challenging each other to friendly swimming competitions and tossing the beach ball around.

“This is the life... isn't it? Just relaxing, working on our tans, no worries or crazy people. Just the nice warm summer sun and a bottle of sun tan lotion,” Kitty spoke happily to her right, the phase shifter applying some more lotion to her arms and legs.

“That it is Kitty, it is nice to have a break from the world once in a while,” Ororro stated from her left.

Kagome simply murmured in agreement, flipping her self over so she was on her stomach, pulling her long black hair to the side so that her neck was exposed to the sun.

Kitty looked over at her, tilting her sunglasses down.

“You're back looks a little dry Kagome... do you want me to rub some lotion on there, we don't want you to get burned,” Kitty asked, suddenly the splashing in the pool stopped.

The priestess sat up in her chair and looked over at Kitty and then at the pool, the few younger mutants in the pool all just stared openly, while the others, such as Scott and Logan, chuckled at their reactions.

“Are you boy's so seriously immature?” Kagome asked, casting the younger males a glare.

As she continued to glare them down, Kitty moved to sit next to her on the long lounging chair with a mischievous grin.

“Aw c'mon Kagome, their just healthy young men, they can't help it when they hear two women are going to rub each other down with lotion, wearing nothing more the bikinis.”

Kagome could hear their adam's apples bob as they gulped. She shared Kitty's grin.

“I think they would like a chance to rub lotion on one of us even more,” Kagome picked up the bottle of lotion, and wiggled it at the occupants of the pool, “So which of you is it gonna be, huh?”

Ororro laughed from behind the two girls as the few boys raced up to the lip of the pool, each of them bustling about being ideal for the task. It was then Kagome watched as Piotr rose up from under the water, he had been swimming laps off to the side in the pool, seeing the water snake down his chest, over his rippling muscles, Kagome had found the man for the job.

“Piotr!” He looked her way, a curious look upon his chiseled features, as the younger males gave their disappointed sighs and went back to their games. “Would you mind rubbing some lotion on my back?”

His eyes went wide, before he sunk back under the water shyly.

Kitty giggled, “Peter's too shy for something like this Kagome,” she spoke, as she trailed a finger up Kagome's spine, eliciting a shiver from her.

“Aww.. I guess so, then would you mind Kitty?” She asked as she lay back down on her stomach, handing Kitty the bottle.

“Sure thing,” She spoke before they were over shadowed, Kitty looked up to see Peter standing above them, a blush staining his cheeks, his wet trunks clinging to his legs.

“I believe, Miss Kagome, wanted me to, rub her with her lotion, yes?” He spoke timidly.

Hearing his voice, Kagome turned on her side and looked up at him. “Oh yes please!” She stated, taking the bottle from Kitty and tossing it up at him. The phase shifter giggled as she went back to her own chair.

Colossus fumbled with the bottle, before grasping it firmly and kneeling down next to her. He was never really sure what to do with a female's attention, seeing as he had never had time for them before he came to America, what with always aiding his family.

“Just be gentle big guy, and rub it all over my back okay,” Kagome instructed as she lay back down once again, pulling her hair off to the side the only thing covering the smooth skin of her back was the thing strip of material that held her bakini top together.

“Of course,” Piotr spoke, popping open the lid and squeezing a generous amount of lotion into his palms, he spread the creamy mixture between his hands, before laying them upon her back. Rubbing his hands over the small of her back and up slowly, his fingers gently squeezing and massaging her as he went, eliciting a pleasured moan from the woman before him.

“Ah.. Piotr, your hands feel really good,” She stated innocently, wiggling slightly under his touch.

“That is.... good,” He sounded unsure, Kitty who sat to the side had covered her mouth as was trying her best to restrain her giggles. Piotr's face was undoubtedly red as he continued his task, his hands trailing up further to Kagome's shoulders, which he massaged softly.

Once her back was fully covered he pulled back, ready to go back to swimming before Kagome's leg came up and batted his own.

“Would you mind doing my legs too?”

Piotr's eyes trailed up Kagome's legs slowly, they looked so soft and smooth, he then bit his bottom lip in nervousness as he his eyes reached her pert, toned, ass.

“O-of course not,” He then began his task anew his hands starting with her left leg, he began his trek upwards, softly working over her calf and thighs, before his hand unintentionally brushed up a little to high. Kagome gasped at the contact and she went perfectly still. 

Knowing he had gone a smidgen to far up between her legs he pulled his hands back as if she were on fire. He watched in silence as she turned over and sat up on the chair next to him. Kitty had fallen off her chair in laughter.

“Piotr, you could at least buy me diner first,” Kagome spoke, her face just as red as Piotr's as she tried to play it off cool.

“Ah yes.. of course! When.. errr. When would you like to go to diner? Tonight? Maybe,” He was stammering for the correct words, not understanding that she wasn't serious.

Kagome looked away, completely embarrassed now, hearing Scott and Logan's laughter chime in with Kitty's from the pool.

“How about tonight, at seven?” She asked, smiling up at Piotr.

The colossal mutant nodded eagerly as he came to a stand, the material of his trunks stretched considerably. Kagome blushed even more as she held up her towel.

“Piotr... how about you take my towel.”

He looked down at himself and grabbed the soft fluffy cloth from her, offering her his thanks. As he started his trek back to the mansion.

Piotr was almost halfway back to the mansion, stealing his way through the garden's with the towel around his waist to hide his modesty, when he heard Kagome calling after him.

“Piotr!!” He turned back to face her, just as she raced up to him in her flip flops.

“Y-yes Kagome?” He asked, before she stood up on the very tips of her toes and pecked his cheek with her lips.

“Thank you for helping me with the lotion,” She stated.

Colossus was even more silent then usual. His face returning to its bright red state, as she smiled happily and ran back to the pool waving to him.

“I'll see you at seven!”

Piotr stood there for several minutes.

He was going to have to find his nice clothes... and take a cold shower.


	12. Lion-O (1980s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they were doing the right thing by not mating before marriage....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma sat happily upon his couch, drinking down a glass of almond milk, he had somehow managed to herd all of the plunnies out of his living room and into the basement, with Kagome and Kikyo plunny being the only exceptions. Finally he had some peace and quiet, as the two plunnies snoozed quietly on his computer desk.
> 
> Suddenly he herd a small poof and then something large and fluffy landed upon his lap.
> 
> Looking down he found a large crème colored plunny sitting upon his lap, it had a red mane like a lion and a sword strapped to its back.
> 
> “Didn't I lock you in the basement with the others,” he asked, somewhat perplexed.
> 
> The rabbit shook its head.
> 
> “You're an older version aren't you?” He asked again.
> 
> The plunny nodded this time.
> 
> And so with a labored sigh he gently picked up the large rabbit and set it on the couch next to him, reaching over and pulling his laptop off the computer desk.
> 
> “So what would you like?”
> 
> (Dedicated to Kage-Chan, Yuki-chan, and Bunny-chan)

Kagome purred with irritation, lounging atop the back of the Thundertank under the mid day sun. She was in heat, so she was trying to relax as much as possible. Normally sunbathing was her pass time, but it only seemed to be making her more agitated. Coupled with the fact that her skin tight suit felt so uncomfortable right now she was ready to either eviscerate someone or jump their bones. She honestly couldn't decide.

She was happy about one thing though, Cheetara had lent her a special perfume that hid the scent of her heat. In order to keep the males who lived in Cat's Lair from becoming... amorous. 

Stretching her back she sat up, her nipples were hard, the fabric teasing them and her nether regions ached for attention. Being a cat sucked! She thought having her period back when she was human was bad, this took the cake. She was angry, horny, none of her clothes seemed to fit right, and if she didn't have that perfume the men would be jumping her at every corner.

And she wouldn't have minded the latter part if it only included one male in particular. She and Lion-O had been having romantic moments for quite a while now; long scenic drives in the Thundertank, him showering her with what ever treasures he found while exploring, little chaste kisses and innocent touches when ever they were near each other. He was such a sweetheart and she would love for him to have his not-so-wicked way with her, but if she stopped using the perfume either Panthro, Tygra, Bengali, or hell even Lynx-O could happen upon her... and that could end badly. Or at the very least, Lion-O, being the one courting her, wouldn't appreciate it... in the slightest. Seeing as she was unmated, she was fair game if she made any of the men “heat” crazed.

It was bad enough that the perfume pretty much masked her scent entirely. And that made Lion-O uncomfortable, he didn't like the thought of not being able to scent her around the castle, it made him feel as if she wasn't there or didn't even exist. He checked on her constantly, he had to reassure himself that she was still there, that she wasn't gone. If she wasn't in his line of vision he was worried.

“Kagome!”

She looked to the side, seeing Lion-O racing down the stone steps towards her, with Snarf hot on his heels as always.

Kagome couldn't help her self. Her eyes roved over his form like a piece of succulent roasted meat, watching the muscles in his legs tense and ripple, his fiery red hair whipping about in the breeze. The skin tight suites that everyone wore around here were sinful, at least right now they were, because she could have swore that the blue fabric of Lion's clothing was clinging perfectly around every muscle of his torso, as if to taunt her further.

Leaping off the Thundertank she landed just in front of him as he reached her. Lion-O then pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, burying his nose into her hair looking for her scent when he knew he wouldn't find it. After several long minutes of just holding her close, molding her feminine form to his masculine one he pulled back, knowing that just because he couldn't smell or be affected by her heat at the moment, Kagome still felt every bit of it.

He grit his teeth when he heard her whimper as he pulled back.

Kagome struggled to keep from throwing her self on him, just touching him cooled her body, feeling his strong arms around her soothed her burning urge.

“I'm still here.. I didn't go anywhere,” She spoke after taking a deep breath, knowing exactly why he had come to look for her.

“I know, I know. It's just, I'm going insane for you, love. Not even when I'm this close to you I can't pick up your scent,” he growled softly, their current situation was actually starting to anger the even-tempered lord.

“It's okay, the heat is almost over, we just have a few days left and it'll pass entirely. And then we have our formal ceremony in only a month's time and we can mate to our hearts content,” She purred, reaching up and wrapping her arms around one of his and pulling herself close to his side, nuzzling her head against his bicep.

Normally she would just slid up into his arms and let him bask in her scent in order to sooth him, during times like these she had to put forth a bit more effort -not that she minded-, sometimes it only made him even more angry.

“Snaaarf.. why don't you too just bump the ceremony up to tomorrow or something, heck, snarf, just make it tonight, there's no sense in suffering like this, snarf snarf.” Snarf chimed in, standing up on his long prehensile tail.

Kagome and Lion-O looked to each other, the small red feline-like creature had a point.

“But Snarf... aren't we supposed to wait a while, ceremonies like this are important, we can't just toss one together so Kagome and I can mate,” Lion-O was grumbling still.

“Snaaarf, Lion-O, the ceremony is just that a ceremony to present the newly mated or to be mated couple, in older traditions back on Thundera it was actually more important for the couple to validate their mating before presenting them selves as such, snaaaarf.” Snarf licked the back of his paw as he idly groomed himself.

“Do you mean to say we've been losing our minds since we started courting, when really we could have … done the deed ages ago?” Kagome was growling now, “why didn't anyone tell us?”

Snarf gave a timid smile, “Everyone thought that the two of you were trying to start some new tradition or something, waiting until after the marriage ceremony to mate.”

Kagome turned to Lion-O her eyes wild.

“Kagome, do you wish to do this now?” He asked, turning to her and softly petting her hair. Kagome's tail bristled behind her.

“Yes.... a thousand times yes,” She replied, her toes curling at the though of actually getting to do something about their predicament.

“Alright then.. if you'll excuse us Snarf.” And with that Lion-O gathered her in his arms bridal style and carried her off, as she purred happily.

“Lion-O, lets take a bath first, I need to get this perfume off me. I want you just as crazy for me as I am for you right now,” She mewled in to his ear, after having leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Needless to say, Lion-O's face was as red as his hair.


	13. Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was undercover, like the rest of his team, looking for the clues to find the All-spark... when a young priestess had decided to become a long haul trucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma was losing his mind, he sat in the middle of his living room floor, various toy sized vehicles spun and flew circles around him. One of them was a large semi, with Kagome plunny riding atop the back trailer.
> 
> When he heard a picture frame shatter, the final straw of sanity was ripped from his mind, as he began to flat out bawl.
> 
> The miniature cars and jets merely continued to do what they had been doing.
> 
> “I. Hate. All. Of. You.”

Kagome sat happily in the large red and blue semi. She was all ready to start her new job delivering goods to various companies as a long haul trucker. And with a not-so-small loan she had managed to buy her own truck for the long treks down the American interstate highways. The interior was all shiny and new, with soft leather seats.

With an excited squeak she hugged the large steering wheel, her breast pushing against the horn causing it to go off, surprising her self, she leaned back into her chair. Her face the picture perfect expression of happiness. And then, she cocked her eye brow... when had she turned on the engine?

Reaching forward she looked for the key-less ignition; finding the button she pressed it. The steady rumble of the engine continued. With a puzzled look she pressed the button again.

“Come on handsome... you can't run all day,” She continued to press the button, only succeeding in making the engine rev.

Optimus, while under cover had found himself in the possession of the young Japanese woman and while originally he had planned on sticking with the disguise for a short while and then leaving the woman to her own devices. But the second she had gotten in his cab, he felt something from her. Some wild unknown energy that leaked from every fiber of her organic body, it energized him, made every wire, spark plug, tire, every single miniscule part of his mechanical body tingle with delight.

When he had felt her body press against the steering wheel his engine had jolted to life. And when she pressed the ignition to start him, he felt as though he might overload. Needless to say, this warranted investigation, all studies they had conducted since they had came to earth showed that humans, while an intelligent and creative species, they held no special characteristics beyond their genetic versatility.

He also wanted her to press his ignition again.... really badly. Almost to the extent of breaking his cover and begging her to press it again. He focused every bit of processing power he had on monitoring the woman inside his cab, his engine almost stalled when he felt the pad of her thumb press against the key, and he waited patiently for her to press the circular button in. He watched her with out her even knowing, his optics straining over her form, his eyes taking in the sight of Kagome biting upon her lower lip softly, her brow furrowed.

She then pulled her hand back.

“Maybe something is wrong with your engine... I'll just have to take a look,” Kagome went to open the door to find... it was locked. “What the...”

She went perfectly still, here eyes going wide, as she suddenly heard a deep masculine, yet mechanical, voice rumble through the cab. 

“Please Miss... press the ignition again,” Optimus asked, his voice sounded like he was suddering... with pleasure.

And needless to say, Kagome freaked...


	14. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was lurking in the college parking lot... and she wasn't sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma rested peacefully now, laying stretched out on his couch as a small black and yellow vehicle played soft music to cool his nerves. Optimus plunny had, eventually, decided to coral the other autoplunnies back into the closet which had been deemed their place of residence.
> 
> With his living room destroyed and Optimus plunny placated, he wanted nothing more then to relax as Kagome plunny snoozed, laying upon his stomach.
> 
> Just before he was about to drift off into a peaceful nap he reached over and patted the small music playing car.
> 
> “You're my favorite,” he mumbled before drifting off.

Bumblebee was moderately confused, he kept picking up random jolts of energy in the college campus that Sam Witwikey attended. He wasn't sure what it was but he was determined to find out. When ever he picked up a jolt he would move and park himself in front of the building where he had figured it came from. Sam was going to be sorely disappointed when he got out of his lecture and found that his “car” was gone.

Although after each period, when students piled out of the buildings he would feel one last jolt before it disappeared and then started up at a new location.

|<3|

Kagome grumbled, her powers had been acting up lately, sparking her hand when ever she touched door handles and other miscellaneous metal objects. She had a theory it had to do with what ever she was sensing lurking out in the school parking lots.

She stopped once she reached the entrance to the science building, where her biology class was held. Her eyes narrowed upon the metal doorhandles, before, with a labored sigh she reached for them. A shock running up her hand as she grasped the handle and yanked the door open.

Once she was a few feet into the building she stopped. She had honestly had enough, the being she sensed was just out side the building, it was following her all around campus. So with a second labored sigh she turned around and exited the building, by now most everyone was in class taking notes, something she should be doing, but this took priority in her book, what ever made her powers react was worth checking into.

Taking one last look around her, for any stray students she walked calmly over to the parking lot, and began to casually look over cars occupying the lot. Before her eyes landed dead onto a black and yellow Camero, what ever she was sensing was in there.

|<3|

Bumblebee was perplexed, what was this young human woman doing outside her class, wandering around in the parking lot. What he wondered about even more so, was why she was looking straight at him and walking closer over to him.

Once up close he got a better look at her, she was attractive, by human standards. With long smooth legs, exposed by her short navy blue skirt, flowing raven colored hair, and soft blue eyes that held an air of wisdom to them.

She leaned over his hood, looking inside his cab as best she could given his tinted windows. Her blouse falling forward enough to reveal the black lace bra that restrained her ample chest. She pursed her lips, as she continued to stare into his windows. He would have deemed the look on her face cute, if she wasn't staring so intently.

|<3|

She honestly couldn't tell if what she was sensing was coming from inside the vehicle or the vehicle itself. Walking around the vehicle, she began to inspect it more thoroughly, getting down the ground she tried to look under, she looked over the tires, the back end of the car, the mirrors, until eventually she ended up in front of the hood again. Setting her yellow back pack down she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the car now.

“I don't know what's going on here, but you aren't normal, I can tell that much,” She spoke to no one in particular.

|<3|

Now Bumblebee was concerned. Did Same somehow spill the beans about his “car?” If so he was getting fed up with Sam's potential girlfriends knowing about him. How covert can a Cybertronian be exactly if his human partner reveals his secret every time his hormones get out of control?

He continued his rant internally as he played it cool, just waiting for the girl to leave. He met however with a surprise when she placed her hands upon his hood. It was like electricity just coursed through his entire being, stimulating every sense he had, everything looked brighter to his optics, his scent detection mechanics went into over drive and it felt like his audio receptors were filled with blaring white noise. 

|<3|

Kagome let out an involuntary moan when she touched the car, pleasure racked her spine and she sunk down to her knees, her breasts seemed to ache and her folds became wet as she experienced an orgasm like she had never felt before.

When the electricity coursing through her body came to an end she sat on the concrete sidewalk looking at the car before her with eyes filled with shock and wonder. She saw a small puddle of what appeared oil on the ground leaking out from under the car, was that there before?  
“That was... was...” Her mind couldn't form words as the driver's side door opened...

|<3|

Bumblebee was shocked out of his mind as his door swung open, his processor instantly scanning the internet for a song to appropriately describe his feelings at the moment.

The first song he found was “I Want You” by an artist known as Teddyloid.

He hadn't felt something anywhere near as good, with any femme he had ever been with, he wasn't sure exactly what he was instantly feeling for the human woman before him, but he knew one thing, he wanted her, this was love at first jolt. In his mind any male, cybertronian or human that approached her would meet the business end of his blaster. The pleasure she had brought him with just a simple touch had made him greedy for more, and if by the look on her face, it had done the same thing for her.

|<3|

With a deep blush Kagome stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to the open car door.

“I'm sorry I seem to have lost it...” She said as she looked inside. The car was empty, which meant what she had been sensing was the car all along.

|<3|

Just as he was about to force her inside his cab with his door, and drive off with her never to be seen again. Sam showed up.

“Bumblebee!” He shouted as he raced over to them. “Bumblebee!? Ah dude.. Why... why why did you and some chick just make a light show in the school parking lot!? Why!?”

Kagome looked up from the inside of the car to face Sam.

“Lightshow?” She gulped. Did she just have an orgasm, from touching a car, and had inadvertently becoming a shining beacon of “Hey look at me I'm having an orgasm!” in the college campus parking lot?


	15. Claudus (2011)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would think that a king had to sneak around his own castle.. but then again.. he was trying to get naughty with the nanny....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma tiredly rubbed his eye, while with his other pan he shifted the pan on the stove to keep his eggs from sticking to the metal surface.
> 
> Having just woken up that morning he was not in the mood for anything, he just wanted his breakfast and coffee.
> 
> He then felt a tug on the leg of his pajama pants. Looking down he took in the sight of Claudus plunny, tugging on his pant leg to get his attention.
> 
> “What do you want,” He asked lazily, picking up his spatula and stirring the eggs, before looking back down at the rabbit. The royal plunny was holding up a piece of paper and a pen in its little paws.
> 
> With a tired smile, Itoma shut off the burner and knelt down to take the pen and paper.
> 
> “Alrighty... go find Kagome plunny and I'll get right to work,” He spoke, placing the pen and paper on the counter top, tying up his long light brown hair in a pony tail with the hair tie on his wrist, before walking off to retrieve his laptop.

“Hush.. unless you want to be caught,” Claudus grumbled lightly, the nanny's smaller hand held in his own as they quietly sneaked into the gardens. She couldn't contain her incessant giggling, almost alerting the guards to their presence. Although he was king and could do as he saw fit, he didn't need the guards knowing about his actions in the private gardens with the nanny to his children.

Soon though she would be their mother though, he had everything planned out, after tonight he'd call her to the throne room tomorrow and then before his entire court he'd ask her for her hand. But tonight was all about them, all about making her cry out beneath the full moon, and following her down into madness.

Having taken his sweet time wooing her, he was more then ready to claim her, to have her claim him. He loved that his children loved her, he loved her sweet laugh, when she would charm him into spending the day with her and the boys as opposed to doing his royal duties.

He loved that she understood him, that she knew his late queen would always have a place in his heart and knew that there was more then enough room for her in his heart as well.

Once they reached the private gardens he turned to her and took her hands in his, before leaning down and nuzzling his cheek against hers.

“I had these gardens made for you,” Claudus murmured into her ear, grasping her shoulders and turning her back to him so she could take in the sight.

The garden was surrounded by trees, with a singular path flanked by large rows of flowers of all shapes and sizes, many of them were actually in bloom, even though it was night. And in the center of the garden, there was an opening in the canopy of trees, allowing a large shaft of silvery moon light to bathe the garden.

“Its beautiful,” She swooned, leaning back into his chest, his large muscular arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned down to purr into her ear.

“Not as beautiful as you, my pet,” Claudus gently nipped her ear, his hands moving down her flat tummy to grasp her hips, pulling her firm butt back against his groin, making his need for her vary apparent to her.

“Claudus,” Another thing about her he loved, when she mewled his name and her sleek black furred tail wrapped around his leg.

“Kagome,” he groaned into her ear in return, walking her into the shaft of moon light.

There he divested of his cape and lay it down on the grass.

Kagome waited patiently as he did this on the side, the simple of action of laying his cape down for them to lye upon only taking a few seconds, felt like long agonizing minutes. Her hands worked the front of her dress, gripping and releasing the fabric constantly as she watched him remove his tunic and boots next, revealing his broad muscular chest. She licked her lips as her eyes followed the red fur that matched his beard, leading down his chest to his navel before disappearing beneath his pants. She bit her lip, inwardly not believing what she was about to do with the king! The king, of all cats!

“Come, my sweet,” He beckoned her forth, holding out his hand for her as he sat down upon the cape.

She smiled and stepped forth, placing her hand in his before sitting down next to him. “Yes my king,” she spoke softly leaning into his chest, placing her free hand against him as he wrapped his around her holding her close.

“When I'm with you, I'm not a king. Just a simple lion, trying to tempt a panther from her tree,” He purred into her ear, she gave a pleasured shiver, feeling his hot breath upon the shell of her ear.

Her eyes swam with mirth as she smiled up at him, her tail flicking back and forth behind her.

“More then a simple lion, a very handsome lion,” Kagome reached up and cupped his cheek, her fingers petting his sideburns, “one that already has the panther on the jungle floor.”

Claudus gave her a fanged grin, bringing one clawed hand up and pulling the shoulder strap on her dress to the side. Craning his neck down he kissed her shoulder and neck, nipping here and there as he purred deep in his chest. 

“My sleek beautiful panther,” He growled into her ear as he felt her hands releasing the ties to his leggings.

“My strong handsome lion,” She mewled in return, as Claudus' hands undid the ties on the back of her dress.


	16. Natasha and Clint (Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell was raining down on earth, the avengers lay in defeat around her, but she had a get out of jail card... but it wasn't free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time three rabbits sat before him, Kagome plunny in the middle, with a plunny to her right which wore a yellow belt with a black widow marking upon it, and the plunny to her left wearing a light purple costume with a bow strapped to its back.
> 
> “A threesome huh,” he stated, arching a brow at the trio.
> 
> The three twitched their little noses at him, their long ears quirking to the side.
> 
> “Alright... this should prove interesting.”
> 
> (Super emo sadness incoming... you've been warned...)

Black smog filled the air, everything was burning around her, she could hear the roars of demons and bellowing sound of thunder near by as she raced through the evacuated streets of New York city. The other avenger's had gotten to central park before her; having just returned from assignment when the attack began she hadn't been prepared to do battle.

Surtur had come. And was literally raining hell down upon Earth. Meteors fell from the sky and demons set buildings aflame. 

She only hoped Natasha and Clint were alright, not having the advantage of supernatural powers always made her worry about them on some level. Though she knew that the two of them were more then able to take care of themselves. 

The two of them had wormed their way into her heart some time ago, when she had first joined the avengers, Clint had been the first to approach her, acting like a total lady's man. Natasha had showed some level of jealousy at first but when Kagome had been bold enough to approach her, the Shield agent warmed up to her quickly. The three of them quickly became dear friends, before they took it to a whole new level, needless to say Clint was the luckiest man alive, of course Natasha always enjoyed their threesomes as well. Kagome usually ended up between them.

Kagome gasped when she watched a flash of red hair fly past her and into a building.

“Natasha!” She screamed, running over to the woman as she slid to the ground next to the building.

“K-kagome... Clint.. he's,” Black Widow gasped for air, after being thrown into a building it was a miracle she was conscious.

“Clint what happened to Clint?!” Kagome looked up the street Natasha had been thrown from, the many members of the Avenger's were strewn across the pavement, they looked to be unconcious... at least she hoped they were, the only one left standing was Thor, who was doing his best to hold back the massive fire demon that was Surtur.

Then she spied Clint who was lying on top of a car, his bow shattered and laying to the side.

Placing a kiss upon Natasha's brow, she helped the red head into a more comfortable position on the ground.

“Just sit here.. don't move I'm going to check on Clint, I love you” She spoke before racing off, to check on the masculine part of their trio.

“Clint?! Clint?!” Kagome yelled as she neared him, she could see his chest rising and falling, he was alive. Praise the gods! His temple was bleeding and his suit was littered with scorch marks.

“Clint wake up! Please wake up,” She pleaded, before she felt a hand upon her shoulder, she looked over, Natasha had limped after her. “I told you to sit-”

“Shut up,” Natasha spat, interrupting her as she examined Hawkeye's temple, the bleeding wasn't serious.

“He's okay... he's just going to need some rest, but we need to get rid of that,” She pointed to the large red skinned demon, flinging his flaming sword around after Thor.

Kagome was panicking at this point, her gaze flitted between Clint and Natasha, and the King of Musphelheim. And then to the pink jewel that hung from the chain around her neck.

Natasha saw her inspect the pink ornament, knowing full well what it was, Kagome had told her and Clint every last detail of her life, there were no secrets between the three of them.

“Kagome. No. Don't you dare,” She said with a warning tone, ready to knock the priestess unconscious to prevent her from doing something stupid.

Kagome captured the Black Widow's lips in a deep kiss wrapping her arms tightly around the older female in a hug before leaning down and slanting a kiss over Clint's lips as well.

“I love you both,” She spoke placing both Natasha and Hawkeye in a protective barrier.

The red haired woman beat against the barrier. “Kagome don't! Don't do it!”

Kagome smoothed out her miko garbs as she walked camly towards the battle, her mind clear, she knew what she had to do. She could hear Natasha screaming her name from behind the barrier.

Thor was sent flying over head, crashing into the same building Natasha had before.

Standing before the massive fire demon she gazed up at him, her features devoid of emotion as she observed her opponent. Surtur winced is eyes as if she was too small to see standing in front of him.

“Are you all that this pitiful world has left to offer?” Surtur's deep voice bellowed.

The Jewel of Four Souls began to glow ominously around her neck.

“I'm really more then enough for the likes of you,” Kagome replied, earning a deep mocking laugh from the fire demon.

“Foolish woman, you shall parish like the rest of the Avengers then,” His voice rumbled through the area, as the temperature began to rise.

“We'll see...” Kagome trailed off, looking back one last time at the two loves of her life. Clint was dazedly sitting up now, and Natasha had tears running down her face, it broke her heart to see such a strong woman cry, but she had to do what she had to do. She mouthed the words “I love you” to the two of them, Clint soon realizing what was about to happen as he began to beat against the barrier as well.

Surtur's blade raised high into the air, as he readied to strike down the insolent human woman before him, ignoring the pink light from the jewel around her neck, deeming it insignificant compared to his power.

Kagome looked up at him her eyes narrowed upon his form as she prepared to follow through with what the jewel wanted most. To continue its cycle, to have the soul of a demon and a priestess constantly do battle inside it.

As the massive blade of fire began to arc down towards her, she ripped the jewel from her neck and held it up high above her head.

“Avengers assemble,” Were the last words she spoke, as she mentally made her wish. 

“Kagome!” was the last thing she heard shouted from two voices she held dear.

Once the pink light that had enveloped all of New York subsided Natasha and Clint raced forth, looking for any sign of their beloved and the huge demon. 

They found nothing, save for an “innocent” pink jewel resting upon the concrete...


	17. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice having someone to come home to... even more so when it was someone who happily warmed his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma was sitting happily in his favorite chair, reading one of his steamy romance novels by W. Kage, when suddenly something whizzed past his head and imbedded itself in the back of his chair, inches from his ear. His eye's went wide as he turned and looked at the object. It was a bunny-rang. Which meant...
> 
> He looked over at his now open window, and on the window sill sat a rabbit in a black costume with a matching cape.
> 
> “oh god damn it Batman...” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.
> 
> (Inspired by a work from Uchiha B)

Bats fled the cave, as a sleek black car roared through it, before eventually reaching the back of the cave, an area filled with various computers and technology and also housing other vehicles suited for flying or traversing the water.

Bruce turned off the Batmobile, the dark tinted windows pulling back and opening the hatch for him to leap out.

Alfred had been waiting for him, his faithful butler's brow was twitching considerably.

“What's the matter Alfred,” He asked, wondering what had managed to agitate the normally unshakeable servant.

“Well Master Bruce, I think it is quite evident what is irking me at the moment,” Alfred spoke stepping aside.

Bruce arched a brow under his mask as he took in the site before him, there was a trail of clothing leading up to the entrance to the bat cave, from the parking space of the bat mobile.

Taking a few step forwards he leaned down at picked up the small dainty sock.

“Ms. Higurashi forbade me from picking up her clothing, saying something along the lines that you would appreciate an easy trail of clues to follow for once,” Alfred's brow ticked more, as Bruce simply smiled.

That woman would be the end of Alfred, she liked to do things like this, make puzzles for him to solve, trails for him to follow, she felt it was her way of keeping things interesting between them. Unfortunately it usually left a mess of Alfred to clean up later.

“Don't worry about it Alfred, I'll have her clean up her mess in a while, why don't you go enjoy a cup of tea,” Bruce spoke, pulling back his mask before removing his cape and handing it to Alfred for him to hang.

“Very well Master Bruce,” The butler spoke, before returning back to the mansion.

Bruce steadily followed after, once inside he found the matching sock just on the other side of the book case the hid the entrance to the cave. He had an idea to where Kagome was leading him, well... he had more then an idea, it had been a while since she and him had had a moment alone, what with Tim and Dick usually hanging around the mansion after school and college, or Barbara popping in now and then to spoil their fun. Not to mention their respective “extracurricular” activities, Him as Batman, and her working as a member of the Justice League, monitoring Gothem City when he was other wise indisposed. 

Stepping out of his personal study he smiled when he saw her blouse sitting at the base of the stair case. His smile broadened as he continued to follow the trail, which lead him up the stairs and down the vast hallway to the master bedroom, by the time he reached his bedroom doors he had deduced she was most likely wearing nothing more then her bra and panties, if anything.

Slowly opening the double doors to his room he was surprised when a pair of black satin panties smacked him square in the face.

“I see you've been having fun during your stay...” He set his “playboy” grin upon his face as he grasped the soft material and pulled it from his face, fingering the scrap of cloth as his eyes fell upon her. She was in his bed, a place he loved to find her, her lower half hidden by the sheets, all that remained of her modesty was the lacy material of her bra supporting her ample breasts.

“I've been having quite a time, waiting for you to come home,” She smiled coyly as she leaned forward, supporting her self with her hands, her arms pushing her breasts together for him to enjoy the view. “You should be proud of Alfred, he never once showed any emotion when I destroyed the kitchen, or went for a ride in one of your fancy cars, he didn't seem to like it though when I started stripping...”

He laughed lightly, walking over and sitting on the bed, before reaching forward and lightly grasping her chin, tilting her head up so he could kiss her lips softly.

“For future reference,” Bruce slid closer to her, his still gloved hand sliding down over her shoulder and under the sheet to grasp her ass, “this... is for my eyes only.”

He normally wasn't possessive when it came to women, but this was more then a woman, this was his exception to his “don't date coworker's rule,” his mask and cape coworkers at that. This woman made him insane, not that he'd ever let her know that, and she always seemed to have a way to make him smile. She wasn't someone he would share... ever. If he had his way she'd be locked away in his mansion for the rest of her days, to always be there when he and the boys returned home. 

Sadly he felt she would break him, in more then one way, if he ever tried to do that, so he'd just have to settle with knowing she wore his engagement ring upon her finger.

Kagome giggled and kissed his neck, before wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself closer to the dark knight. “Don't worry, Alfred was a perfect gentleman he went out to the gardens when I started to leave my trail for you... Dick might have seen more then he had intended to though...”

He made a mental note... Dick was having his eyes bleached later that night, until then though...

Bruce pushed her back on the bed silencing her joyful noises with his kiss.


	18. Tygra (2011)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time in another place, they found each other again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was all set for work, he had his work clothes on, the plunnies were all fed and locked away. Now he just had to make it out the front door, so slinging his back pack over one shoulder the turned the doorknob when he felt something pull on his pant leg.
> 
> Itoma groaned, looking down he found Tygra plunny and Kagome plunny looking up at him expectantly.
> 
> With a sigh he unzipped his backpack and set it down for them to hop into.
> 
> “Alright.. you guys can come to work with me... but you can't tell the others...”
> 
> Both rabbits nodded their heads happily before hopping into the bag, cuddling up to one another.
> 
> (This drabble is loosely tied into my little smut drabble In the Laboratory, go check it out if you haven't already XD)

Tygra growled lowly, as he watched Kagome converse with Lion-O. The black furred feline was the newest addition to their group, after Pumyra had betrayed them, she had showed up. They were wary at first given what had happened, but she had quickly earned her place in their group.

He wouldn't normally care what females his brother associated with, but after Cheetara had left him for Lion-O, Tygra had become insanely jealous when the only other available female began to spend time with his brother as well.

Cheetara, his childhood love, had left him, to console Lion-O after Pumyra had left. The cheetah genuinely cared for both him and his brother, but she believed Lion-O needed her to stand by his side now.

And now Kagome, the female he had only just started to take interest in after he had finally gotten over Cheetara, seemed to be pursuing Lion-O as well. Why was it that his infernal younger brother always managed to take everything from him, everything! The throne, the sword, Cheetara, he even blamed him for the loss of their mother on some level.

Revisiting old issues such as these only served to anger the tiger more... he thought he had worked past all this. But Cheetara....

No, he wouldn't let this happen, Lion-O already had Cheetara, he wouldn't let him have Kagome as well. Tygra narrowed his eyes upon the sleek black panther, she would be his, he'd force his heart into her hands and he'd make her realize that he was the perfect male for her, that he was the stronger suitor.

That he was the ideal mate.

He gave a deep feline growl in the base of his throat, startling the kittens who had been playing a game next to him.

“Kagome!” He called out, pulling her out of her conversation with Lion-O, who waved her off happily, stating he needed to go find Cheetara. The cheetah having left to retrieve firewood some time ago.

“We'll talk more later, Lion-O,” Kagome called out as she walked up to Tygra, “What's up Tygra?”

“I was wondering if you would... like to take a walk with me,” Tygra spoke coolly, gesturing to the beaten path through the forest they had been walking along.

Kagome's tail swished to and fro behind her, as she mused quietly, looking down the dark path and back up and Tygra.

“You wouldn't just be trying to get me all alone in the woods with you, would you,” She responded with a coy smile.

“N-no... I just thought it would be nice to go for a walk with a lovely lady, like your self,” Tygra explained, offering her his arm to hold on the walk.

“Well then I don't see a problem with it,” Kagome chuckled, hooking her arm through his as they walked into the forest.

After some time and distance from the campsite, they stopped in their walk, looking up at the shining silver moon which provided them with enough light for their superior feline eyes to see in the dark of the forest.

“So, Kagome...” He began, he figured why beat around the bush, “do you have a thing for Lion-O?”

When she stammered and blushed, her cheeks darkening in color, he thought he had confirmed his suspicions of her chasing after his brother.

“No... no I don't. He's a good friend and all... but I have someone else I like,” She muttered, her tail wrapping around her waist as a form of comfort.

Tygra grinned broadly in response, so he still had a chance then, but who was it she liked? Sure he was the only suitably aged male for her in their group, that didn't mean there wasn't someone somewhere else for her.

“Sooo what's he like,” He prodded.

“Well he's tall.. and handsome... he's talented in everything he does,” Kagome clasped her hands behind her back as she looked up at the full moon, she could feel Tygra's eyes upon her back.

“Go on,” Tygra urged her, something deep inside knowing she was talking about him.

“And I feel like... when ever I'm with him, its like I've been with him all along, even though I've only known him for a short while,” Her soft blue eyes turned to him, seeming to glow in the darkness of the forest.

“Is that so... well he sounds like a lucky guy,” He commented, looking away from her, making him self appear uninterested.

“Why is that,” She chuckled lightly.

“Well he has such a beautiful, strong cat like your self,” Tygra explained.

Kagome stepped up to him then, her pupils narrowed to slits as she looked up at him, one dainty clawed hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“But does he still have a heart to give me in return for mine,” Tygra met her gaze then, she knew what had gone on between him, Lion-O and Cheetara. She knew Tygra was still hurting.

“Its a little broken still... but you could piece it back together,” He leaned a little closer to her, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers.

“I'll get started... right away,” She whispered, before their lips met.

Images instantly began to swim through their heads.

_Kagome was splayed out on a lab table, various bits of scientific equipment littered the floor as a slightly older very naked Tygra climbed atop her. His lips dominated hers. Her nails racked his back. His hips thrust forward again and again, eliciting loud wonton moans from the female beneath him as he licked and kissed her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear._

_In another scene she held a small kitten in her arms, cooing softly to it in the middle of the night as her mate slept soundly next to her, his arms around her waist holding her and the kitten close._

_One last scene floated through their minds then, they walked happily through a large familiar building, a toddler swinging from their arms between them. All three of them laughing joyously._

“K-Kagome....” it was suddenly as if he knew everything there was to know about the woman before him. Cheetara and Lion-O were banished completely from his mind as he took in the sight of the awe-struck feline before him.

“Ty.. gra..” She spoke slowly, as if in disbelief he existed, right before her, her arms wrapped around his torso.

“We...”

“Found each other,” Kagome finished for him... They had found each other, in another time and another place, they had walked into each others arms again.

Tygra realized then that he was her ideal mate, her soul mate even, made specifically to fit her and her him, there was no competing for her affection with Lion-O. There was no jealously concerning Cheetara, there was just Kagome, her soft feminine form molded perfectly to his masculine one as he held her close.

“We'll always find each other, I think... we always do,” He beamed, before capturing her lips once again. He found the one thing Lion-O could never take from him, no contest, no chance, she was his. No matter what, no matter where, no matter when.


	19. Kal-El (Superman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindcontrol never agreed with her... for several very specific reason. Thankfully the boy in blue was always there for her when she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma screamed for his life as the small super rabbit carried him away over the city. All he could do was wave goodbye to the plunnies who sat in the window sill as his house got farther and farther away.
> 
> “You're supposed to be a good guy!” He yelled angrily up at Superplunny.
> 
> (this is one of my favorite pairings... people should write more of it! <3)

Kagome tapped her foot, clearly irritated at what was happening in front of her. Kal-el, or Clark Kent, (otherwise known as Superman) was having a heart to heart moment with Conner. She had been trying so hard, for so long to get the two of them together to talk, to get Kal-el to cave in and try to be a father figure to the boy. 

Who knew it only took Vandal Savage taking over the Justice League and the teenagers saving all of their lives, for Superman to recognize the boy as someone worth affiliating with.

She shivered at the thought, she couldn't remember what had happened while she was under their control. She hated mind control more then anything, the whole situation left a bad taste in her mouth.

Fortunately she had a super man to make her forget.

“Kagome. Conner and I were going to head down to Earth and get some dinner. Would you like to come with us.. M'gann is coming as well,” Kal-el's voice filled her ears as he floated over to her, Conner not far behind.

Kagome folded her hands over her chest as she sighed, she really wasn't up for a double date that night. She wanted to be selfish and tell him to take her home, strip her clothes off and make her forget the whole experience of being under Vandal's mind control.

“Yeah I guess.. I'll go get cleaned up, I'll meet you guys at the zeta tubes in a minute,” She stated, turning from the two and walking off to find the bathroom, old memories coming to the forefront of her mind, tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

Kal-el and Conner shared a concerned look.

|<3|

Kal-el stepped into the women's bathroom, having Conner stand outside to keep watch, wanting to check on his significant other with out being disturbed.

“Kagome? Are you alright?” He asked, as he rounded the corner just in time to see Kagome splash water over her face, a bit of the water wetting the front of her priestess robes.

She looked up her eyes were red and seemed puffy, as if she had been crying.

“Kagome what's wrong... are you hurt?” He was by her side in an instant.

Kagome waved him off with a sniffle turning her back to him.

“I'm fine.. I just need a moment.. go get Conner and M'gann I'll meet you at the zeta tubes,” She muttured, her voice cracking slightly.

Kal-el grasped her shoulder and gently turned her to him, pulling her softly against his chest, a single sob escaping her lips.

“What's wrong Kagome? You can tell me... Do you remember something while you were under control... did Vandal do something to you,” He asked again, burying his nose in her soft raven colored locks, in haling the sweet scent of strawberries, from her favorite shampoo.

Kagome simply buried her face even harder against the shield on his chest, her tears wetting the material. Images of that horrible child, one of Naraku's incarnations, from her time hunting shards, remembering it controlling her, the thoughts it made her feel filling her head.

“It's nothing.... nothing that Vandal did... I just, don't like not being in control of my self... at all,” She whispered into his chest, knowing his super hearing would catch her words.

He sighed softly as he began to pet her hair holding her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

“I'm sorry Kagome... I'm sorry we didn't catch on sooner, I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this,” He murmured.

She craned her head to look up at him, tears staining her face.

“It's not your fault... never your fault Kal, There was nothing that could be done... I just have to be strong, that's all,” She cleared her throat, making her voice sound normal again, after crying.

“I promise you Kagome... I'll never let something like this happen again, you will never be with out control again,” He solemnly spoke to her, softly placing a kiss up on her lips, his hands coming up to cup her face, his thumbs brushing away her tears.

“You don't have to make promises, I just need you to hold me.. I just need you to stay close,” She whispered when he pulled back.

“Shall I give Conner a rain-check then?” Kal smiled sadly down at her, his hands never leaving her face, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

“If you don't mind, tell him I'll make it up to him and M'gann later,” Kagome answered wrapping her arms around Kal's torso.

“It'll be fine, they'll understand. What's important is making sure you'll be alright.” He kissed her forehead this time.

“You're the best Superman a girl could ask for... I love you,” She stated.

“I love you to Kagome... I love you too,” Kal-el smiled, going back to petting her hair and just holding her close.


	20. Captain America (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their wedding, Kagome and Steve had received a rather... special gift from their dear friend Tony Stark.
> 
> (We've had a lime, but we've skipped the lemon... and now we've gone straight to the grapefruit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain plunny tried desperately to destroy the laptop Itoma had in his hands, tossing his little shield, his small furry face was red as he managed to blush through his fur.
> 
> “Hahahaha! This is too easy!” Itoma cackled, batting the shield away as he continued to type with one hand.
> 
> He didn't have the means to get back at the other plunnies for making him write, but when Captain Plunny approached him a second time, he knew this was his chance. He'd give the Captain exactly what he wanted...

Steve blushed brightly, his face a glowing red as he took in the sight before him. 

Kagome, his beautiful bride, his wife was strung up in a swing. Her hands bound above her head, with her legs spread and in the air. Her hot needy sex exposed for him to enjoy.

Steve himself wore a leather vest to match the swing and the ass-less chaps. The swing, vest, chaps, among several other bondage toys and garments were gifts from Tony as a wedding present. Leave it to Stark to give them a gift during for wedding that they couldn't show to everyone at the party.

He groaned as she stood back, watching his lovely woman, struggle lightly against the bonds. Her soft blue eyes gazing up at him, filled with love and lust, need for him.

With an uneasy smile he stepped up to her, and lightly ground the length of his shaft against her entrance. She practically mewled like a cat in heat in response.

“Ooh... Kagome... my sweet delicious Kagome,” He groaned as he bent over her form, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, making her cry out as he nipped lightly upon it, his hand massaging the other.

“Steve,” Kagome cried out his name, pulling against her bounds again.

“Patients love... you'll have your turn,” He whispered against her nipple, blowing over it softly. This had all been her idea, he had wanted to have her plain and simple in their bed during their honeymoon, but she urged him to give in, that anything that happened behind their bedroom doors was their business, and that she would never judge him simple because of his fantasies involving her.

“I've waited so long Kagome, every night, I've thought about you. About taking you, about giving you every thing I have, about making you scream. My. Name,” His faded blue eyes bored into hers as he spoke, his tongue sneaking past his lips to lick her other breast.

Kagome herself was greatly enjoying her position, she normally loved to be in control, but giving up every ounce of it to Steve, it made her mad with pleasure. Her body exposed for him to toy with in the most intimate ways. She gave a shuddering moan as she felt the tips of his fingers tease her wet folds.

“Give it to me Steve... take what's yours,” She groaned, bucking her hips into his hand, helping to fulfill her husbands “dark” fantasy.

“Not yet.. I've got to taste you first, love,” Steve whispered to her as he got to his knees before her and then took her sex into his mouth. His lips caressed her most private area, as his tongue delved into her, she was rich and smooth to his tongue, her taste was of pure sweetness.

Kagome was panting with need now, as his tongue worked over her inner walls diligently.

“Steven!” She growled out his name, her head swirling with sexual frustration.

He smiled in response, giving her wet needy sex one last kiss before standing up before her, positioning himself at her entrance once again, the head of his length becoming slick with her need for him.

“I'm all yours Kagome, you need only to ask,” Steve whispered to her, his hand lightly spanking her bottom.

“Pleeeeeeease.. Steven, give me everything you have,” Kagome moaned.

He was so happy to oblige her, as he thrust himself into her, his length hilted inside her on the first go. Her maidenhood taken by Captain America, her husband. As she cried out in pleasure and pain he bent over her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her, nuzzling her breasts he whispered soft words of love and kindness as he kissed the valley between them.

After a short while she became accustomed to his member being inside her, her inner walls rippled along his length, urging him to start working himself inside her again.

And then it began, with a deep groan he stood back up, grasping her hips he began to shallowly thrust in and out of her, her tight sex squeezing him, taking him deeper. As the night continued the newly weds slowly descended into further into madness, fulfilling every fantasy that filled Steve's mind.


	21. Bruce (Finding Nemo, AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn mermaids.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma snuggled into his blankets, with the many plunnies that lived in his house snoozing quietly around him, he felt all was right with the world.
> 
> Until he felt something nibbling on his toes. His brows furrowed, his eyes opening wide with concern for his well being. Looking his room he counted the many heads of rabbits. With his head count complete and finding no plunny out of place he slowly lifted his blanket to inspect his feet.
> 
> Down at the foot of the bed nibbling upon his large toe, was a large shark like plunny. Itoma's eye twitched as he looked at the creature.
> 
> He screamed like a little girl.
> 
> (Note: this is a Bruce, from an alternate universe, where he's a demon and not a shark... well he's both actually... yay artistic licensing!!)

Kagome sat quietly on the docks in the warehouse district of Tokyo. She had three large fluffy towels and a basket, filled with sushi she had made her self.

She was patiently waiting for her mate and his two best friends to return from work.

A yawn escaped her lips as the sun began to rise on the horizon, it was days like this she hated that he worked as a fisherman. Getting up so early reminded her of the old days, working with that slave driver Inuyasha to find jewel shards, waking up at the ass crack of dawn.

When a cold breeze hit her she grabbed the largest of the towels and wrapped it around her body for warmth. They should be back soon.

Suddenly a large brown hand latched on to the dock next to her, followed by a smaller gray one. Anchor and Chum had beaten him back to the docks, that wasn't normal.

The two shark demons pulled themselves out of the water, each toting a massive net filled with fish. She smiled standing up quickly and grabbing the two extra towels before stepping up to them.

“Ah Kagome... what're you doing up so early,” Anchor laughed, knowing she hated being up early in the morning.

“Just waiting for you idiots to get home,” She smiled tiredly, handing him a towel as he secured his net on the dock. Anchor and Chum had grown on her quickly once she started dating Bruce. The two helped keep the stronger Great White demon in check when mingling with humans. Normally shark demons liked to munch on humans, but they had been working on that habit for some time now, opting to eat only seafood and other forms of carnivorous sustenance.

Kagome her self never had to worry, being a priestess demons avoided trying to eat her, at all costs. She liked to joke that she would give them indigestion, when really her powers had developed so much that simply touching her with out her consent could get them purified. 

Bruce liked the danger that she represented, and had pursued her relentlessly. The one night she had decided to go to a bar she had garnered his attention, he had simply smelled the air and he instantly knew what she was. And from then on he was able to find her no matter where she was, he had become her professional stalker, he even found it cute when she threw death threats at him.

After some time she had agreed to a date with the persistent male, and she was glad she had. He had proved to be a rather charming individual, he had pulled out her chair for her at dinner, offered her his arm as they walked to the movies, he even paid for everything, insisting that he should do so.

And when other males leered at her, he showed surprising restraint for a demon that used to eat humans, he simply muttered that humans were friends.. not food.

But with her he was always soft and sweet, the first night they had spent together had proved to be a special one, they had gone out to the beach and had sex... underwater. It was easy once they got started and proved to be a very pleasurable experience. Bruce had an ability to take the oxygen in the water and breath it into her lungs, they didn't breach the surface of the water until they had had several undersea orgasms, and Kagome sported a mark on her shoulder from Bruce's serrated teeth.

Her mother had a field day with that one, Mrs. Higurashi, while endlessly supportive of her daughter in every thing she did, she reaaaaally wanted her daughter to have a wedding and get married as per human tradition, something Bruce didn't really understand. In his eyes the mating was even stronger then some silly tradition. And Kagome wanting to please both her mother and Bruce, stayed out of the conversation entirely, while each of them tried to make the other understand the importance of their own views.

That had been one hell of a night for all of them, Bruce spent the night complaining about in-laws, and she had had a rather long conversation with her mother over the phone the next day.

Kagome tried to smooth the whole thing over with Bruce before he left for their latest fishing trip, suggesting a small compromise, like maybe a small get together, just their family and friends, and her grandfather could perform the ceremony.

Bruce had told her, no, that it wasn't necessary, that their feelings for each other were all that mattered. And Kagome whole heartedly agreed, but she didn't see the problem with undergoing a small little ceremony just to placate her mother.

He had left the apartment that night with a deep angry grumble.

And Kagome hated that he was being so stubborn, over something so trivial, but she didn't let it stop her from showing up that morning, towels and sushi in hand.

Chum took his towel from her as well as Anchor dried himself off.

“So where is Bruce?” She asked tentatively, she watched as the two demons gave each other nervous looks.

“Well ya see Kagome... we can't exactly... tell ya, Bruce made us promise.” Anchor spoke with a nervous chuckle.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the the hammerhead, before turning to Chum, he was the easier of the two to break.

“Chum... where's Bruce,” She asked slowly this time.

Chum looked like he was sweating bullets suddenly after just drying himself off.

“Umm well ya see... he had this thing.. and he went to go do it... and I've got to go! These fish will go bad if I leave out any longer,” He spoke quickly grabbing his net of fish and darting down the long wooden dock. Kagome rebouned back to Anchor just in time to see him grab his net and run as well.

“Cowards,” she yelled after then as she settled her hands on her hips, before turning back to face the sea and sit down on the old docks once again.

Hours later, it was now noon, and still no sign of Bruce, she was beginning to become worried for her aquatic mate.

She was about to give up when she heard a slap. Looking over she spied a large familiar blue hand holding onto the deck. She smiled broadly as Bruce heaved his large muscular body onto the dock, his net no where to be found but his free hand seemed to be clutching something.

“Bruce!” She yelled happily, racing to his side she tossed the last towel over his shoulders as she crouched down next to him, he seemed tired as he breathed heavily.

Bruce was a very tall demon, his skin was blue but his the front of his torso was white, like the Great Whites his kind lived amongst, he was broad shouldered, with a strong neck the lead up to his firm square jaw. His pointed blue ears stood on end as he heard her call his name. He body was devoid of hair and in their place he had small fins on his calves and forearms and one along his spine on his back.

His deep blue eyes darted around for a second adjusting to the light before they focused on her face.

“Ah... Kagome,” his voice was always heavy with the accent of his home territory, “I was hopin' you'd be 'ere.”

She chuckled and stroked his jaw. “I'm always here, you big goof, but where have you been? Anchor and Chum got back hours ago, and your sushi went bad,” she spoke with a huff as she frowned down at him.

He held up his clenched had to her and in it was a clam. With a curious look she took the offered shell and pried it open, inside was a large shiny white pearl.

“I've had some time to think... and I was wonderin' if you'd do me the honor of marryin' me,” Bruce grunted, adjusting his tight swimming briefs as he sat up right on the dock next to her.

Kagome just smiled in response and held the clam to her chest, “Yes you silly beast... yes... oooh Momma is gonna be so happy,” she laughed as he sighed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

After a short while though Kagome became curious, “Hey Bruce... were is your net?”

He looked to her before shrugging, “I traded them for that Pearl... would you believe how stingy mermaids are? She wanted every damn fish.. and the net.”

Kagome sighed happily as she rolled her eyes before cuddling into his side.


	22. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly married and loving the kinky stuff... the Kagome and Steve decide to take on a pet. =3 
> 
> (Beware... for there be smut ahead... A grade smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoma sat at his desk, waiting patiently for a customer to call so that he could do something productive, when suddenly Kage-chan popped up on his screen, demanding butt sex and Tony/steve/Kagome.
> 
> Not two seconds later Itoma's file cabinet began to rattle. With wide fearful eyes he turned to look at the rattling metal cabinet, knowing what lurked inside but too afraid to open the drawer.
> 
> After several minutes he heard an odd squeak... the squeak of a rabbit, but an odd squeak.
> 
> So mustering his courage, the brave fanfic author slowly pulled open the drawr and the sight that met his eyes left him in shock. Inside Kagome and Ironman plunny were wrapped tightly in leather and Captain America Plunny was flogging them both and laughing manically. Before turning to look up at who ever had opened the cabinet. Captain America plunny immediately began to blush through his fur and pulled up his shield to hide his little face.
> 
> "Seriously?! C'mon you guys... I'm at work! Can't this wait till later...."
> 
> Kagome and Ironman plunny squeaked angrily at the call center worker, causing him to push the drawer back in.
> 
> "God.. damnit...." Itoma growled ignoring the sounds coming from his cabinet and answering the next call to pop up on his computer, "Hi there thank you for calling... please ignore the racket on my end of the line......."

Tony cried out in pleasure and pain as Steve thrusted in and out of him, the stark corporations owner was bound and gagged hanging from the ceiling, with his firm well toned bottom exposed. Kagome, Steve's wife was bound and gagged and hanging from the ceiling as well, right next to him. Captain America had caught him spying on the newly weds activities and when he had been found out, Kagome and Steve quickly dragged him into it, in a purely submissive roll, to serve along side Kagome, unless she was feeling particularly dominant that day. Then he served along side Steve.

Inbetween sessions, Tony liked to ask "when do I get to be on top."

The couples response was always, "never."

Not that tony minded, he enjoyed the sex not to mention the games the couple played more then anything. And seeing as this happened on a regular basis, he never had to waste his time looking for a woman or man to grace his bed, not that he had to try to do that, but it saved him the trouble of leaving the avenger's mansion.

He suddenly felt empty, as he looked back over his shoulder to see Steve pull out of his tender bottom (he had been spanked earlier), and move over to Kagome. He listened and groaned, his own erection throbbing in the air below him, as he observed Steve thrust quickly into Kagome's tightness, his large hands reaching forth and teasing the woman's breasts, tweaking and pulling on them lightly. Oh what he would give to have a round with that woman, with Steve right behind him, thrusting into his ass as he pushed into the captain's wife. Or to have the woman between them, taking both their lengths. OR.

Hiis thoughts stopped there as he heard Steve bellow loudly, the man always gave his first release to his wife, before giving their toy his due. He watched as Kagome's face lit up with pure bliss, crying out around her gag as she met her release as well.

Tony listened as the two panted and groaned, before Kagome was released from her bonds. He heard the tell tale smack of Steve's hand on her ass as she stood on her own to feet to embrace him, her gag off and tossed to the side as they kissed.

"Well love.. I think our pet deserves a treat don't you?" Her breath was hot on Tony's ear as she spoke, he could feel her soft hand trailing down his back, before she cupped his abused ass cheek, her fingers dipping between them to tease his entrance causing him to groan around the red ball in his mouth.

"If you think so, my dear," He could feel Steve stepping up behind him again, the super soldiers... above average length settled between his cheeks. It never failed the feeling the Captain's length at his reared end always made his entrance tighten in response... it was just so.. big. He was still amazed with the fact that Kagome can take it all inside her.

"I do," Tony listened as Kagome kissed Steve noisily one last time, before Steve, with no mercy what so ever, pushed his way inside the billionaire once again. Tony howled around his gag again, feeling the fullness of having the Captain inside him, ramming into that sweet spot inside him drove him nuts. How was Steve still hard?

Then he felt something nice below him, looking down he watched as the back of Kagome's head as she took him into her mouth, her soft sweet lips sucking upon him tenderly. His eyes bulged, she had never done that for him before!

Her mouth was like heaven, warm and wet and practically milking him, it distracted him from the pain in his rear but only helped extenuate the pleasure. The pleasure rocked his body as Steve plunged into him, forcing him deeper into Kagome's mouth, encouraging the woman to diligently work her tongue of his length.

After some time he could feel, Steve's breath becoming ragged, as he felt that his own release building, his balls pulling tight, as Steve hilted deep inside him, a hot rush of the Captain's seed filing him. Tony's own orgasm fell short though, as Steve pulled out finishing up on Ironman's frim bottom and lower back.

He whimpered slightly, but his determination to find release was renewed when he still felt Kagome's mouth upon him.

Steve then released his legs from their bondage, allowing Tony to place his feet upon the ground as Kagome contiuned to work him over, he watched with pleading and surprised eyes as she pushed her breasts up around his length allowing him to thrust between them into her warm mouth.

It wasn't much longer before he found his own release, which Kagome happily swallowed down for him.

And then tired and sweaty he slunk to his knees in front of her, watching with awe-struck eyes as she licked her lips and kissed his cheek, his arms still tied behind him.

"C'mon love.. lets get clean up for bed," Steve spoke as he untied Tony's arms and pulled the gag out of the man's mouth.

"Fuck.. that was.. incredible." Tony gasped lightly as Kagome lightly grasped his chin and tilted his head to look up at her as she stood up.

"That it was... C'mon boy.. you get to spend the night with us," She smiled lovingly down at him, motioning for him to follow the couple to the bathroom.

"Realy," Tony called out excitedly as he quickly followed after them.

"So you decided to keep him?" Steve looked to her.

"Yeah.. he makes for a good pet," Kagome smiled wickedly as she stepped into the shower, pulling steve in with her as Tony ran into the bathroom.


	23. Tarrlok (Legend of Korra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itoma pulled his keys out of his pocket as he stepped under the awning over his front porch. The rain battered the metal ceiling over him as he fiddled with his key ring, searching for the proper key to enter his home with.
> 
> He paused when he heard a soft scratching noise. Looking down he found a small box on his doorstep. In it was a small rabbit like creature wrapped tightly in bandages.
> 
> With a frown he knelt down, extracted the rabbit from the box, and placed it softly on his lap. It gave a small pained squeak as he did so. Gingerly he lifted it and looked it over. The rabbit was missing patches of fur from what he could see. It’s entire right side was covered in gauze, and it’s front right leg was missing. Around it’s neck was a collar with a small blue tag attached to it.
> 
> “Tarrlok, huh?” he spoke softly, as the plunny shivered in the cold, “Let’s get you inside...”

Pain had stabbed through him, his flesh burned. The sting of the salt water against the open sores and cuts that covered his body was all he felt, all he remembered after he destroyed the boat. The heat, fire, and smoke that surrounded him, filled his lungs, before the ocean water raced down his throat and filled his lungs.

He choked and gasped for breath, his instinct to survive caused him to flail as best his broken and burned body could against the ocean waves. He floundered for what seemed like hours, he thought he had been prepared to end his life. Prepared to rid the world of him and his brother all together. But all he felt was fear, raw fear coursing through his system, pushing him to stay alive for as long as possible.

Just as his strength began to wane, and he could see the darkness enveloping his vision, something encircled his waist and pulled him to the surface.

And then it all went black.

* * *

Soft fingers touched his cheek, his body was bound tightly in something soft,the entire right side of his body felt hot and sticky under the bindings. He opened his left eye, his right eye lid felt immovable, swollen and raw.

He lifted his left hand, clenched it slowly, turned his wrist. It was covered in bandages some dotted with blood, others soaked. The muscles in his right shoulder tensed and pain spiked through him. He winced, lifting his right arm he saw nothing. He twisted his body forcing himself to sit up.

“Wait! You need to lay down, your body is covered in wounds and burns!”

Dainty hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him back down, he tried to push back but his injuries left him weak. Pushed gently, yet firmly back down onto the mat he had been placed upon, he looked up to see two sapphire like eyes gazing down at him.

Tarrlok, opened his mouth to speak, but his throat burned with pain, allowing only a raspy cough to escape.

Her gaze became caring and tender, as he felt the soft pressure of her hand against his cheek. “You need to rest for now. My name is Kagome, I’m going to take care of you.”

He wanted to talk... to ask why she had saved him. If she saved his brother as well. But he could do nothing as unconsciousness overtook him a second time.

* * *

 

He awoke again to the light of the sun shining down upon his face through a nearby window. He struggled to sit up, pain crippling his body, his one remaining arm shaking with exhaustion as he pushed himself up.

He was in a small room.. or maybe a hut? It was poorly strewn together, water dripped through the ceiling in various spots, the corner of his blanket near his feet was damp. A large flap covered the doorway, made from some kind of animal skin.

Something shifted next to him, causing him to tense, he looked down to his right with his one good eye. He saw a mass of black hair, and blankets wrapped tightly around a feminine from.

Tarrlok wasn’t sure why she had saved him, but he needed to disappear. He was supposed to be dead. He needed to make sure his father’s legacy was completely erased, that meant him as well.

He leaned forward, supporting himself with his one arm as he bent his legs under himself so he was in position sitting on his knees. The pain coursed through his body with each movement, he had to grit his teeth to keep from groaning in pain. He sat completely still for a while, taking slow deep breaths to cope with the pain.

He didn’t know how long he sat there trying to take his mind off the pain, but the very moment it subsided for even a second, he tried to push himself onto his feet. His legs shook, unsteady, he could feel wounds reopening as his flesh tore under the strain. Tarrlok managed to stand upon his feet for a moment before his legs gave way and he came crashing down upon the woman who had slept next to him in the tiny hut.

She awoke with a surprised scream, kicking and flailing before she realised it was just her unfortunate patient.

He gazed up at her with his one good eye as his head laid in her lap. Her hand was on her chest, her breathing rapid, as she stilled her movements, closing her eyes and calming her thoughts. When he tried to push away from her, her hand came down and rested softly upon his left shoulder.

“You need to not move around so much. You’re in no condition to be going anywhere,” She stated, shifting her body to the side so she could lean down and wrap her arms around her around him and pull him back onto the bed he had woken up on.

Tarrlok opened his mouth to speak, but with the same results as the previous time he had awoken, A throat, that felt raw as he tried to utter a single sound. The woman, Kagome he recalled, seemed to anticipate his need to speak and quickly produced a cup of water, and helped him to lean his head up to drink.

The cold fresh water felt refreshing upon his throat, though it hurt for his throat muscles to contract when he swallowed each small gulp, he felt he would be able to speak now.

“Wha.... why?” was all that he managed for the moment, it still hurt to speak.

She looked confused, as if she didn’t understand his question. He went to continue speaking despite the pain before he felt the soft pad of her finger on his lips.

“Why did I save you?” Kagome gave a somber smile, before rolling up the blanket she had been using it and placing it under his head for him to lay upon, “Because every life is precious, if I can save one I will.”

Tarrlok wanted to laugh at her naive statement, she thought his life precious? If only she knew what he had done throughout his life. Blood bending. The lies and deceit of his political career. Killing his brother and failing to take his own life at the same time. Living up to his nefarious father’s reputation.

“Mine... isn’t,” he rasped, causing her to frown down on him.

“Why is that?” she inquired, as she began checking his bandages, her frown becoming a grimace when she reached his legs.

He took a deep breath, not thinking he could get a full sentence out without making his throat worse, he decided to keep his explanation brief, “I’m...a bad person... Criminal.”

Kagome simply gave him a look of indifference, as she went about wrapping strips of cloth around his legs after she had removed and cleaned the wounds again.

“You can’t be too bad. The fact that you think your life isn’t worth saving means you have some amount of regret for your actions. And that’s a good place to start in asking for forgiveness and doing the right thing,” she spoke, tying off the bandages.

He wanted to laugh, this woman was so innocent.and kind, she was a victim waiting to happen.

“You’re going to be staying here a while... do you happen to have a name?”

“Tarrlok,” he spoke, his gaze catching on a small pink bauble that hung around her neck, he wasn’t sure if it was the light shining through the window or not, but it seemed to have an ominous pink glow.

Kagome smiled and offered him more water, to which he opened his mouth and allowed her to pour it into his mouth. Maybe this could be his second chance at life? His father had had one, and it would have been a good one if Yakone hadn’t rekindled his ambitions.

As he swallowed the last drop of liquid, he couldn’t help but think of how lovely the woman before him was.

She had gone out of her way to save someone like him, he even told her he was a criminal, and she brushed it off like it was nothing.

Maybe..... maybe this was his chance to do something right... maybe he could build a life with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else getting a strange sense of deja vu? Also... I've always thought Tarrlok was a sexy bastard and I would love to see more stories involving Kagome and him. =3


End file.
